The Young Play Justice
by ThatsALittleWeird
Summary: Just a guy who ends up playing with the big boys. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 1**

Well...this is something.

**For resting in a bed, your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

'...Is this some kind of joke? Was someone messing with me and slipped drugs in my food or something? Whatever, it'll go away after I burn off whatever is making me hallucinate.'

I turn my head to try and go back to sleep, it _is _a saturday afterall, but this damn box turns with me.

'Well this is totally gunna get real annoying, real fast.'

With a sigh I give the floating blue box my attention. The faster it leaves, the faster I can get my ass back to bed.

**For resting in a bed, your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

Noticing the little 'x' on the top right corner, I give it a lil poke. As soon as the box disappears, my sleepiness vanishes. I feel more awake and active then i ever have before! This is cool, but I was hoping to catch some more sleep ...well i guess i could get up and watch some T.V., maybe catch some Saturday morning anime.

As I sit up however, another box decides to show up. This one a little more interesting.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have been bonded with the Primordial Entity which has recently begun to call itself 'The System'! Feel honoured, for you have now been given the tools to grow and surpass all others in EVERY way if you're clever enough!**

**NEW QUEST**

"**All Game's start with a Tutorial!"**

**Rewards: 250XP**

**To start the tutorial, say or think the word "status"!**

"…WHAT DID THEY...?!" That's all i could get out before a feeling calm settled over me. What was that? I was about to flip my shit, but the need is gone. With narrowed eyes I look around my room. Nothing is out of place, so either a ninja is fucking with me...or this was in fact _real. _The fuck even _is _a primordial entity?

With a nervous gulp I mutter out "Uhhh...Status?"

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 1**

**XP: 0/250**

**HP: 80/80**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 5**

**Currency: $58**

Holy hell, why is my luck stat so much higher than my others? I've never been lucky about anything in my life! WAIT! How'd it know how much money I have?! My thoughts were interrupted by a 'PING!'.

**Now onto The Gamer's "skills"**

Forgetting my previous thought process and with growing excitement I oblige, "SKILLS!"...I hope nobody can hear me in my room yelling like a dumbass.

**SKILLS:**

**Gamer's Mind: **Allows The Gamer to rationally think when in the face of danger. Renders all Mental attacks and Negative Mental Status Effects useless. Impenetrable mental shields.

**Gamer's Body: **Allows The Gamer to live life as if it were a video game. Allowing all damage taken from HP. Restores HP and MP upon sleep.

Is this thing really just unloading all this badass shit on me all at once?! Cause I'm not complaining! I swear!

**The Gamer's "Inventory" will be your go-to when something needs to be hidden/stashed. Is completely inaccessible to anyone but you.**

Oh dear lord, it just keeps getting better. "Inventory!" A box filled with grids pops into life.I look over and see my phone on my nightstand. With confidence that I really shouldn't have, I shove my phone into the grid. AND BEHOLD, it disappears and a little picture of it takes its place in the first grid box.

At this point I'm on cloud 9. SUPER POWERS. REAL, ACTUAL POWERS. Not that phoney shit on youtube, but the stuff like the big man in blue! This is amazing.

**While currently empty, your "Perks" option will show you abilities you've earned, assimilated, or stolen as a result of quest rewards or other means.**

"**Quests" are self explanatory. You are given a mission or task, upon completing you shall be rewarded.**

Man, this really is just like a video game. Have I always had this? Nono, it literally just said that it recently bonded with me, whatever that means. Another ping interrupts my thoughts, but at this point im beginning to associate it with positive vibes. So with a grin I give it my full attention.

**ATTENTION GAMER!**

**Due to the enormous powers at play, you will be allowed ONE of the following abilities free of charge or of consequence.**

**Super Strength: **The physical might that exceeds what is humanly possible. Power depending on strength.

**Flight: **The ability to defy gravity and take to the skies. Speed depending on DEX.

**Regeneration: **Wounds that would kill most, will heal for you at impossible speeds. Health Regen dependant on VIT.

**Muscled Mind: **Photographic memory, as well as Insane perception speed. Dependant on INT.

**Intuitive Aptitude: **The ability to instantly learn and understand how objects/organisms/things work and function with no prior education or training. Dependant on WIS

**Bad Luck Charm: **Those seen as enemies will find themselves dealing with unnaturally long and especially dangerous unlucky streaks when willed. Dependant on LUK.

I must have been a saint in my past few lives and only now is it catching up with me. That is the only explanation. While these are good, I was kinda hoping for something a little more...flashy maybe?

Doesn't matter! I get an early power. Yknow, besides the ones I'm already getting. I'm not greedy.

Okay, Super Strength, simple and easy to understand. But if MP stands for what I think it does, I could just enhance myself using magic! Look at me talking about magic already.

Flight, again I could just fly using magic. Like Doctor Fate back in the old days!

Regeneration is tempting, oh so tempting. It's a very good way to give death the finger...but again, I could probably find a spell for healing.

Again! The Muscled Mind could be imitated by magic! I think I see where this is going. The only ones left are Bad Luck Charm and Intuitive whatever. Why does the wisdom one creep me out though? Now that I think about it, it sounds familiar. It does sound useful as all hell, a lot more so than Bad Luck Charm. It almost sounds like I could look at a jet and know how to fly it, which is AWESOME if it is.

Wait.

I remember where I've heard Intuitive Aptitude from. It's the main power from a psychopath who would cut peoples heads off to steal their powers! I loved that guy! He was such a cool villain. He got OP so fast it was insane! And now I can have access to his power, and hopefully Gamer's Mind will block out the bloodlust and 'Hunger' that he suffered from.

I HAVE DECIDED!

**You have chosen Intuitive Aptitude as your free ability!**

**The ability can be found in the PERKS Tab!**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have completed the tutorial!**

**QUEST COMPLETED!**

"**All Game's start with a Tutorial!"**

**+250XP**

**LEVEL UP! **

**+50HP**

**+50MP**

I feel _something _warm swell inside me before relaxing. Oh yeah, this is gonna rock!

**AN: I don't know WHAT possessed me to write this, but goddammit it I couldn't sleep till i wrote it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 2**

Taking my phone out of my new inventory, I couldn't keep in my giggle as I watch it pop back into existence, and check the time. Around 8:30. I know that I passed out around 2-ish. That means I only slept about 6 hours...I hope this isn't gonna be a trend, I like sleep.

Y'know what, doesn't matter! I'm willing to let go of a couple of hours in exchange.

My mom should be asleep for a little while, and my dad is on a business trip, I won't see him for a few weeks. The pain of being an attorney or something. I don't actually know what his job was, I usually tune him out when he talks about his job...rude, I know. But what kid likes talking about politics?! But for once im actually glad he's away!

Jumping to my feet, I get dressed in some blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I'll take a shower later, I got shit to do and powers to exploit!

Now sitting cross legged I whisper "Perks".

**PERKS:**

**Intuitive Aptitude: **The ability to instantly learn and understand how objects/organisms/things work and function with no prior education or training.

**Passive +200% Wisdom**

**+5 Wisdom per level**

**Toggled On/****Off**

With boggled eyes I quickly open my status.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 2**

**XP: 0/400**

**HP: 130/130**

**MP: 150/150**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 13 [39]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 10**

**Currency: $58**

WAIT! Does that mean if I had picked the strength one that it would have perma-tripled it too?! Would I be on the way to super genius if I picked the INT one?! DAMN! Wisdom probably does something good to though, right? It can't be completely useless...

Ok let me mentally sort this out:

STR = Strength

DEX = Dexterity

VIT = Vitality

INT = Intelligence

WIS = Wisdom

LUK = Do I even need to say?

SP = Most likely stat points

So what would heightened wisdom get me? Hm…

In other video games, INT usually determines how much mana your character has. WIS almost ALWAYS means how fast your mana recharges.

Oh.

If my wisdom keeps growing infinitely simply by leveling up, that means that I'm on the way to never running out of magic! I didn't mean to set on this branch, but It's starting to look good!

**+1 INT**

HA! Looks like the system thinks so too. Before I do anything else, I'm going to test out my new main power. And I think I know how to start.

I pop up and head to my dresser. Its mainly filled with clothes n shit. But the top shelf is what im after. It has all my old games and some 'Nik-Naks'. Just a bunch of old shit I've collected from when I was younger. After some shuffling around, i find it! My old Rubik's Cube. I could only solve one side at a time and after months of being stubborn and trying to solve it without help, I rage quit and threw it in here.

"You're my bitch now you dumb cube."

Sitting on my bed, I breathe in and out. I make sure to focus on the toy, and after a moment I toggle **I.A.**

I wasn't prepared for the ticking. I could hear actual ticking. A clock. I always thought that was a special effect to show the viewers that he was using his power. I don't know how, _yet_, but i hear actual ticking. Ignoring it the best I can, I refocus on the cube and settle into a light trance.

_**I Understand**_

In a daze, my hands begin to make short work of this puzzle toy. Sliding the sides in a pattern that just _makes sense_.

'_How could i have been so __**dumb**__. So __**stupid**__... The answers are all right here, almost __**screaming**__ them. How could I have ignored them for so long.'_

With a final a final twist the cube, for the first time since I got it and scrambled it, was complete and solved. Im snapped out of my daze by a notification.

**+5 INT**

I give a greedy grin before frowning. And with a quick thought, i toggle OFF **I.A.**. This is without a doubt an amazing ability...but that ticking was getting annoying if I'm being honest. Makes me wonder if that's why he went insane, the ticking of a clock in your ear that you just can't quite tune out. Who am I kidding, he was a psychopath regardless.

I will say though, everything seems a little more...dull? I don't know if that's the right way to describe it, but after seeing everything in such clarity, only to revert back. A good example would be to go to an eye doctor and realize just how much your eyes suck after they correct it.

Absentmindedly I re-shuffle my cube. Even after I do, the path remains visible to me. Looks like once I understand something, I will always understand.

I've Shuffled and solved this cube about nine times now, with results that are steadily declining.

**+6 INT**

That's for all nine times. Looks like the higher the stat, the harder it'll take to train it. But that isn't hard to work out. And the system also doesn't seem to care that I basically cheated to get these gains. But hey, if it doesn't complain, then why the hell should I?

Wait. I've got an idea.

With a rush I quickly put on my shoes ,black converse, and shove the cube in my inventory. Along with my keys, phone, wallet, and baseball bat...just in case!

Currently, my family is staying in Miami, FL. But because of my dad's job, which I still don't know, we move around a lot. We've been to California, Ohio, New York, Metropolis, and at one point even Gotham. I never got to see anything cool ANYWHERE though. I THINK I saw superman flying while we were living in a metropolis, but it was so far away and so many things take to the air nowadays.

Before I head out I make sure to brush my teeth, I'm not a complete animal, and check myself out in the mirror...we've all done it, don't judge me.

If I were to describe myself, I'd say above average. That's about it. Around 5'11, short black hair combed back, small nose that doesn't grab too much attention, not a particularly strong jaw. The only thing about me thats actually nice are my eyes. I've always gotten compliments on them. They're a shade of blue that i've never seen on anyone else before. People have told me 'Aquamarine' and it's pretty damn close.

I admire my straight pearly whites one last time, and I'm off. As I head out of my house I send my mom a text.

"_**Wok up erly, bak hom ltr"**_

She'll see it when she wakes up.

With a pep in my step, I head to the city. I need to immediately become stronger. The original guy with **I.A.** killed a telekinetic and copied his power. With just those two, he became a force of nature that few could compare to. Even his name alone was enough to cow people to submission. I want that strength. Not to become a supervillain, or because I can't control myself, but because in this world there are two types of people. The supers and the collateral. I refuse to be a collateral statistic! I'll surpass SUPERMAN if i have to!

That thought process did damper my mood a little bit, but my excitement is too high to be shot down right now.

I need a place to train. Somewhere secret that I can be left alone and grow. There are plenty of abandoned buildings here. There are also plenty of gangs that would just love to find a lone teen like me wandering around.

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

I managed to find an actual abandoned building after gaining another AMAZING skill.

**Observe: Active**

Grants Knowledge of the target object to The Gamer

**Abandoned Building**

**Description: **A building once used to store disaster relief supplies to victims. The Foundation was damaged in a previous hurricane. Rival gangs fought over the territory, only damaging the structure more, enough to make it unappealing even as a gang hideout.

Such a simple skill, yet so deliciously broken! I wonder what secret I could uncover with this skill alone! Thought for later.

With purpose, I waltz into the slightly off balance building. This place isn't gonna be my hideout or anything, I just need somewhere to be alone for a bit.

The reason I got the skill Observe was because...well, I _observed_ funny enough. As I walked around I looked at every building I could to try and figure out if shady shit was going down in them. I'm pretty sure I know where some gangbangers are even before getting this skill. They'll be my first practice dummies!

THIS PLACE IS PERFECT! It's even got those supports on the base floor like in the movies!

If I'm correct, and I know I am, then the secret to creating skills is in repeated action. The question is, what should I test first?

After a moment of thought, I smirk and readied a fist. My target is one of the more broken pillars, no reason to bring the building down on top of me if something magical happens.

Knees bent, feet seperate, I let out a quick jab.

I am by no means a fighter. While I have been in a couple fights, new guys always get shit, and have never technically lost, I have walked away with bruises. These instances are where I learned that I have a pretty high pain tolerance.

Smack!

**-1HP**

Other than a light shiver , I show no reaction. I didn't feel the need to put my full force into the punch, and I think because of that I only took minor damage. I continue regardless of the light stinging

Smack!

**-1HP**

SMACK!

**-1HP**

SMACK!

**-1HP**

SMACK!

**-1HP**

**CRUNCH**

**SKILL GAINED!**

The new sound startles me. As well as the fact that my fist is slightly indented into the gonna lie, I zoned out and mindlessly continued beating on the poor pillar for a while.

I pull back and admire the new fist shaped indent in the pillar. A quick check of my notifications show

**+6 VIT**

**+5 STR**

**SKILL GAINED**

**Power Strike: **Charge your MP into your strike for a devastating physical attack.

**+125% Blunt Damage**

**Cost = 5MP**

FINALLY. That took forever for fuck's sake. But now that I have it, I can begin my plan to hack myself.

Now that I'm ready for it and know what to expect, the ticking almost sounds pleasant as I toggle **I.A.**. Moving back into position, I raise my arm back and activate with a yell, "**Power Strike!**".

I'm rewarded by a loud '**CRACK!**' as my fist buries itself all the way to between my knuckles and wrist.

But that's not the goal here.

From beginning to end I intently watched and felt what was being used to power up my fist with **I.A.**, trying to _understand _just what my MP/mana was doing and how to do it again. As my fist connected to the pillar it finally clicked.

Pulling out my fist a little more roughly than necessary-

**-5HP**

But the pain was gone in moments regardless, the perks of Gamer's Body, and I began to look into myself for that same feeling of my mana. With **I.A. **still running, it took no time at all.

**SKILL GAINED!**

**Mana Manipulation: **Allows the full use and manipulation of the energy all living beings possess, mana.

**Passive +100% INT**

**+5INT**

**+5WIS**

Looks like the game approves.

With a grin, and the help of my favorite power, I flow my mana through my arm in a more condensed and compact version of the **POWER STRIKE**. I wind up one final time, and am rewarded with the most satisfying results.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The middle of the pillar is gone, the only thing to ever show it was there is the bottom stump, and a small piece of the ceiling support...and all the rubble of course.

**SKILL GAINED!**

**Beastly Mana Strength**: A technique created by the gamer based off of the intensely weaker '**Power Strike**'. Supercharging the muscles with mana, the users strength dwarfs most others.

**+200 STR**

**Active = 500MP must be available**

...Oh yeeeeeeeeeees~

Before I could cream my pants, I hear a distinct 'Click' and something cold touch the back of my head.

"Well isn't this a surprise? We got ourselves a little meta runnin' around~" A few chuckles could be heard a little farther behind us. "A nice little _strong~_ one too, you mind puttin' ya' hands up? It'd be a real shame for ya' to go to waste~" He 'asks' teasingly.

It's a good thing that he can't see my face, cause if he saw the grin on my face, he'd probably have shot me there and then.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 2**

**XP: 0/400**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 590/590**

**STR: 11**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 14**

**INT: 27 [54]**

**WIS: 18 [54]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 10**

**Currency: $58**

**SKILLS:**

**Gamer's Mind: **Allows The Gamer to rationally think when in the face of danger. Renders all Mental attacks and Negative Mental Status Effects useless. Impenetrable mental shields.

**Gamer's Body: **Allows The Gamer to live life as if it were a video game. Allowing all damage taken from HP. Restores HP and MP upon sleep.

**Observe: **Grants knowledge of the target object to The Gamer.

**Power Strike: **Charge your MP into your strike for a devastating physical attack.

**+125% Blunt Damage**

**Cost = 5MP**

**Mana Manipulation: **Allows the full use and manipulation of the energy all living beings possess, mana.

**Passive +100% INT**

**Beastly Mana Strength**: A technique created by the gamer based off of the intensely weaker '**Power Strike**'. Supercharging the muscles with mana, the users strength dwarfs most others.

**+200 STR**

**Active = 500MP must be available**

**PERKS:**

**Intuitive Aptitude: **The ability to instantly learn and understand how objects/organisms/things work and function with no prior education or training.

**Passive +200% Wisdom**

**+5 Wisdom per level**

**Toggled ****On****/Off**

**AN: I'm gonna be honest here, I had no intention of continuing this story. Like at all. The few reviews I got motivated me enough to try though. As I'm 100% sure you noticed, I'm not much of a writer. This is the first thing I've ever written on my own that didn't have the threat of a due date on my neck. **

**Also give me ideas too, if possible. I wrote this because I literally couldn't sleep one night cause the idea didn't leave me.**

**Give me criticism too, I'm completely new to this.**

**Call me out if I fuck up some calculations too or forget something.**

**Also I'm SOO glad someone knew of Sylar! Dude was overpowered from the start! And yes, this boy is gonna be OP too. **

**He will also keep the System to himself as well, i hate in stories how the MC's crack so easily and spill all their secrets to the first authority figure that's asks.**

**Random updates, most likely. We all got shit to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 3**

Schooling my face, I slowly bring my arms up.

"I don't want any trouble, I thought this place was empty"

"Yeah it is, but the territory is _ours_. We was gonna come over and scare ya' away with only a black eye and a broken hand maybe. But imagine my surprise when we see ya blow through solid concrete like nothin'! Now that's somethin', somethin' big even! So why don't you hand over your phone and come with us~?"

**NEW QUEST**

"**Come join the family"**

**You have gained the attention of some unsavory types. Now looking to recruit you into their ranks for more manpower. Fight your way out, or make a run for it.**

**Rewards: 500XP, Skill Book, $500**

**Failure: Induction into gang, possible death**

'_There is no goddamn way I'm joining a gang on my first day with superpowers.'_

Ideas flash through my mind in the fraction of a second. What can I do against bullets?!

Wait.

With a thought, I open my inventory and pray that it works like I'm thinking. Spoilers, it does. I do a mental cheer as I move it around until it's between the barrel and my head. If this works, I won't have to worry about a bullet braining me.

**+3 INT**

No matter how hard I try, I can't help the smirk that creeps on my face.

"And what if I say no?" I didn't plan for the next bit.

"Well then it, looks like we got a pro-WHAT?!"

I understood immediately, he tried to poke the barrel of the gun deeper into my head. An intimidation tactic, maybe? But he didn't know that my inventory window was there...

I hop forward and spin around to see the assholes hassling me.

'Really? Studded leather, fingerless gloves, and the guy who was poking me has a green mohawk?! I'm actually embarrassed that these guys got the jump on me.'

Mohawk dude is staring open mouthed at his now empty hand. Goon 1-3 behind him are holding knives and one has brass knuckles. Looks like Mohawk dude was the only one with a gun. Fucking idiots. With a sigh, I observe them all.

**Goon team leader "Mohawk"**

**Species: Human**

**LVL:8**

**HP: 80/80**

**STR: 9**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 3**

**WIS: 3**

**LUK: 4**

**Emotion: Anger, Confusion, Frustration**

**Goon 1**

**Species: Human**

**LVL:6**

**HP: 60/60**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 6**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 2**

**LUK: 5**

**Emotion: Anger, Fear, Caution**

**Goon 2**

**Species: Human**

**LVL:6**

**HP: 50/50**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 6**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 4**

**WIS: 2**

**LUK: 5**

**Emotion: Anger, Caution, Excitement **

**Goon 3**

**Species: Human**

**LVL:6**

**HP: 70/70**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 3**

**VIT: 7**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 4**

**Emotion: Fear, Unease, Caution**

'...Why are their stats so damn low? Mohawk has some nice leather boots though…"

"I don't know what you just did, freak, but if you don't give me back my gun right now you'll get the beating of your life!"

"Boss wait! Did you not see what he did to that pillar?!" Goon 3 seemed to be able to think more than the others, his wisdom is the highest afterall.

"He's just a dumbass kid, hurry and swarm his bitch ass!"

Before he could do anything, I pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him.

"Move and you get shot." The casual way i said this unerves them, they all freeze and start sweating.

"Look kid, just give me back my gun, and we'll let you go. Ain't nobody gotta get hurt. You're just gonna hurt yourself, you don't even know how to use it" He says slowly, with one hand raised to me.

I could practically smell his lie. But he is right that I don't know how to use it.

But I know a way to learn.

Taking a moment I stare intently at the pistol in my hand. Through this entire experience so far, **I.A.** has been active. It's how I knew how to manipulate my inventory screen. And after a few moments of mentally dissecting the gun, I get the results I wanted.

**Due to Intuitive Aptitude's complete and thorough understanding, you have earned a mastered skill! **

**SKILL BRANCH GAINED!**

**SKILL GAINED!**

**Fire Arms:**

**Pistol Mastery: LVL MAX: **The Gamer's ability to use a pistol.

**100% Accuracy **

**50% Piercing Damage**

My smile quickly splits my face. I adjust the pistol until it feels comfortable and _right_, like Iv'e been doing this my whole life.

"Okay kid calm down, we were only joking! HAHa, right guys!?" Seeing me wield the gun like a pro, as well as my smile, seems to be making them panic. Mohawk guy's hand is still raised up.

"You guys wanted to hurt my hand right? And go home with a black eye?" Mohawks eyes go wide and he starts backing away.

"C'mon man we were just jok-**BANG**-GAAAAAHHH!" He quickly clutches his now bleeding hand to his chest. The other goons look like they're about to try something, better deal with that.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

I kneecap all four of them in rapid succession. I really don't understand how people could miss, this is too damn easy. With all four of them now on the ground clutching their bleeding knees, I walk over and stomp on their heads until they all fall unconscious.

**+75XP**

**+75XP**

**+75XP**

**+100XP**

"Shoulda just left me alone." I humph. These guys better feel glad I didn't use my **BMS** on them, they'd be stains on the ground and wall.

**QUEST COMPLETE!**

"**Come join the family"**

**Rewards: 500XP, Skill Book, $500**

**LEVEL UP!**

**+50 HP**

**+50 MP**

Feeling in a good mood, I quickly loot these assholes. Don't judge me, this is what you do in games!

**Brass knuckles**

**Butterfly Knife (x3)**

**Ammo Clip (Pistol)(x2)**

**Studded Leather Jacket (x4)**

**Pair of Fingerless Gloves (x4)**

**Pair Of Leather Boots**

**Gold Ring (x7)**

**Gold Chain (x3)**

**$900**

All straight into my inventory. That's everything. And I'm keeping the gun too. As I'm walking out the building, I stop and sigh.

"Better call an ambulance for these poor fuckers."

Walking back in, I grab mohawks phone and am about to call the police, before an idea strikes me.

Sending mana into my throat, I start what I think is a good idea

"Hello"

"HelLo"

"HELLo"

"HellO"

"HELLO"

"helLO"

**Due to Intuitive Aptitude's complete and thorough understanding, you have earned a mastered skill! **

**SKILL GAINED!**

**Voice Mimicry: LVL MAX: **The ability to change your voice into any sound you've heard and/or can imagine. Speech mannerisms not copied, only the raw sound.

**100% Chance to fool others. Unless the victim knows the original sound well enough.**

**+5 INT**

The maniacal cackling bubbles its way out before I can even stop it. I didn't actually need to use this skill or make it, but better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Toggling off **I.A. **for now, I activate my new skill and call the police.

"_Hello, 911, what's your emergency?_"

"WE'VE BEEN SHOT!"

"_Sir calm down, can you tell me what happened. What's your location?_"

"SOME ASSHOLE SHOWED UP OUTA NOWHERE AND SHOT US, SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Maybe I'm getting too into this…

"_Sir, can you tell me what happened, an ambulance is on the way_."

"Look lady, I lost a lot of blood. I think, I, I think that, I ..." I slowly get quieter and make Mohawks voice sound like its losing strength until I drop the phone next to him, letting it crack. I can hear the lady yelling on the other end before I lean down and hang up.

**SKILL GAINED**

**Acting: Level 1: ** The ability to trick others into believing your act.

**10% Chance to fool others.**

Giving it only a moment of attention, I hurried my ass out of the area before the police got there.

It's now about 10:30, I've made my way downtown. About two miles from where I got assaulted.

I didn't know where to go, so I just decided to get some brunch at a McDonalds. Something cheap but enough to fill me up. Giving the front lady a $20 tip, I take my food and get out.

After finding a conveniently placed alley, I put my food in my inventory. I didn't even realise that i wasn't hungry.

'Fucking gang assholes, just HAD to take my spot. Fucking jerks.' But remembering them also reminded me that I got a skill book. An actual skill book, like an actual fucking game!

With newfound excitement, I search my inventory till I find it. AHA, there she is. Pulling it out, I get a notification.

**Skillbook Detected!**

**Would you like to learn Create/Escape Instant Dungeon?**

With a press of a mental finger, the book explodes into golden light that flashes before flowing into me.

'_That felt a little weird-_' Bringing my focus to my new skill.

**Create/Escape Instant Dungeon: LVL 1: **A skill created for the Gamer to grow stronger away from prying eyes. All damage to structures is erased upon exiting **I.D.**.

**Current Dungeons:**

**Level 1:** Empty

It doesn't really say what a dungeon is. Does an actual structure just pop out of nowhere or something? Only one way to find out. Looking around to make sure that nobody is watching, I activate the skill.

'_Create I.D._'

The sound of clittering glass fills my ears before it goes silent. EVERYTHING goes silent. The sound of traffic is gone.

I slowly make my way to the edge of the building and peek out from the alley and see that the streets are empty. The sidewalks are empty. EVERYTHING IS GONE, even the animals! After about 10 minutes of finding no sign of life, my thoughts escape me for a moment as I try to understand what happened.

Reigning my thoughts, I recall what the skill said '_All damage to structures is erased upon exiting __**I.D.**_'. This is it! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED!

Activating **BMS**, I let out a yell and punch the side of the wall.

**BOOOOOOMM**

And just like the pillar, it completely gives to my fist. I'm left with a gaping hole in the side of the wall, I can clearly see all the overturned desks and decorations littering the rubble.

I should be freaking the fuck out, being alone in an empty and silent world, but im smarter than that. My stats say so. So with a happy sigh, I let out counter skill.

'_Escape I.D._'

And just like I predicted it to, it all came back. The wall included

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 425/550**

**HP: 240/240**

**MP: 800/800**

**STR: 11**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 14**

**INT: 35 [70]**

**WIS: 23 [69]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 15**

**Currency: $1430**

**SKILLS:**

**Gamer's Mind: **Allows The Gamer to rationally think when in the face of danger. Renders all Mental attacks and Negative Mental Status Effects useless. Impenetrable mental shields.

**Gamer's Body: **Allows The Gamer to live life as if it were a video game. Allowing all damage taken from HP. Restores HP and MP upon sleep.

**Observe: **Grants knowledge of the target object to The Gamer.

**Power Strike: **Charge your MP into your strike for a devastating physical attack.

**+125% Blunt Damage**

**Cost = 5MP**

**Mana Manipulation: **Allows the full use and manipulation of the energy all living beings possess, mana.

**Passive +100% INT**

**Beastly Mana Strength**: A technique created by the gamer based off of the intensely weaker '**Power Strike**'. Supercharging the muscles with mana, the users strength dwarfs most others.

**+200 STR**

**Active = 500MP must be available**

**Fire Arms:**

**Pistol Mastery: LVL MAX: **The Gamer's ability to use a pistol.

**100% Accuracy **

**50% Piercing Damage**

**Voice Mimicry: LVL MAX: **The ability to change your voice into any sound you've heard and/or can imagine. Speech mannerisms not copied, only the raw sound.

**100% Chance to fool others. Unless the victim knows the original sound well enough**

**Acting: Level 1: ** The ability to trick others into believing your act.

**10% Chance to fool others.**

**Create/Escape Instant Dungeon: LVL 1: **A skill created for the Gamer to grow stronger away from prying eyes. All damage to structures is erased upon exiting **I.D.**.

**Current Dungeons:**

**Level 1:** Empty

**PERKS:**

**Intuitive Aptitude: **The ability to instantly learn and understand how objects/organisms/things work and function with no prior education or training.

**Passive +200% Wisdom**

**+5 Wisdom per level**

**Toggled ****On/****Off**

**AN: Okay, here's another chapter.**

**I can do longer chapters, but it'll take longer (duh) to send em out. Would ya'll want that?**

**I'm struggling a lil bit with future planning. Like should I, or should I not have him join up with the young justice group. This story takes place in the show btw.**

**Also thanks for the continued support, it warms my fingers and gets me in a writing mood.**

**Also he can't just kill people and steal their powers, **_**yet**_**, but he will be able to copy/ mimic abilities with mana.**

**It hit me while writing this that I don't have to know the place to have a character live there. I can add or take away buildings/structures that are needed to advance the story, cause this is a story after all. This was one of the main reason i was struggling to write this lmao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 4**

Seeing the rewards of just a single skill book motivates me to see if I can get more. To the library I go!

Whipping out my phone to search, I see a message from mom. Looks like she's up now.

"**Okay, make sure to come home by 8 for dinner!"**

**NEW QUEST!**

"**Do you know what time it is?!"**

**Your mother expects you home by 8pm.**

**Rewards: 25XP, skill book**

**Failure: Grounding, Mother's wrath**

The skill book alone is enough to make accept. A FREE SKILL BOOK!

After sending a quick confirmation text, and a quick google maps search, I'm off.

Not seeing a reason to not train on the way, I enter an **ID **and sprint the whole mile and a half. It takes me a good 45 minutes, but my efforts were not wasted.

Before gaining this ability I would've never gone out of my way to train like this before, but there is something incredibly motivating about seeing exactly how much you improve instantly.

**+6 VIT**

**+8 DEX**

**Sprinting: LEVEL 3: **The action of surpassing running speed.

**+150% Running speed**

**Current speed: 16 mph**

**Cost: 56MP/Per Minute**

The skill itself isn't too strong by itself, and the cost went down by 2mp per level. But using this skill revealed something else to me. I've had to stop and rest only once after the first level up, my mana fully recharged after about 15 minutes. After some fiddling with my status screen, I find out the reason.

**800MP**

**MP Regen. rate:**

**55.2 MP per minute**

**.92 MP per second**

I really need more passive skills. And more mana in general. But still one more level up to this skill and i will be able to sprint INDEFINITELY!

Walking inside, while cackling, I take in the library before me. Two storied with an open balcony, the fiction section on the far right immediately grabs my attention. I'll make sure to go there first.

Moving behind the main counter I sit on the front desk of the now empty library. I pull out my saved McDonalds for a short lunch. Absentmindedly eating, I observe the nearest book, but the results are kinda disappointing.

**Book: **A blank book. Cannot be taken outside of** Instant Dungeon**.

Aww dammit, I'm going to have to interact with _people_.

Frowning into my last bite of burgers and fries, I get up, leaving all my shit on the desk, and walk outside. The feeling of complete stillness is gonna take some getting used to, but it's easily manageable for me.

Walking into another nearby alley, making sure that it would be hard to see me from the entrance, I exit the **ID**.

The immediate sounds of the world crash down onto me at once, I can't help my slight flinch.

'_Goddamn, why is it so damn loud?_' Shaking it off, I quickly look around to make sure that I'm alone. Only an empty alley greets me. With a happy sigh, I head back to the library.

As I open the door, the smell of books greets me, thats funny cause in the **ID** it didn't smell like that. In fact, it didn't smell like anything. More to think about later.

Making my way in, my eyes can't help but go to the desk that was previously where I had my lunch. Not only is there a librarian dude there, but all the wrappers that I left are nowhere to be seen. Does this mean that anything left in an **ID** will be erased? I'll make sure to check again when I leave the library.

Ignoring the librarians greeting, heh, I immediately head to the fiction section. There are a few groups of people here and there, and some solos scattered about. I ignore all of them as none of them grab my attention, not even worth the time to observe them.

Reaching the fiction section I grab a random book. And literally the very first book I grab gives me a hint to which direction this trip is going to head in.

**Skillbook Detected!**

**Would you like to learn Iron Hide?**

Thankfully, I'm able to keep my maniacal laughter down to a light snort. Sneaking a look around the library while trying to look inconspicuous, I slip the book into my inventory. The book itself is an actual book, like I could read it and there's nothing special about it. There must be something about tough skin somewhere in this book for me to get a skill about it. Unless the system is just bullshitting, not that I'm gonna complain.

Looking at the rows upon rows of possible skills, I'm not proud to admit that I couldn't keep in my face-splitting smile.

**Skillbook Detected!**

**Would you like to learn:**

**Fireball**

**Shock Finger**

**Heated Hands**

**Meditation**

**Enchanting**

**Shadow Stalk**

Surprisingly, there weren't nearly as many skill books in the fiction section as I was hoping. So very few books counted as skill books, it's infuriating. But I didn't stick to just the fiction either, after sweeping through em' I went over to the nonfiction section. The skill books I got from here were kind of expected in all honesty:

**Electronics**

**Woodworking**

**Blacksmithing**

**Tactics**

**Guerilla Warfare**

**Metallurgy**

**Basic Hand to Hand**

**Coding**

**Hacking**

**Cooking**

Not only did I grab these gems, but I also grabbed some books on physics, biology, and thermodynamics. Cause for some reason, these books on theory don't count as an actual skill.

I kinda feel bad that I've just been nabbing all these books, and the constant looking around as I do it probably isn't helping.

Making a few more sweeps around the library, I find a section that I really should've started with. It's a little cardboard stand only about 10 wide. A few people are loitering around it, but I pay them no mind.

Reaching out and grabbing one of the books, I get a familiar notification.

**Skillbook Detected!**

**Would you like to learn Surface Sticking?**

'_...HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT ANIME?!_' After a brief mental rant to myself, I calm down. '_Anime, where everyday people can grow and overcome gods through bullshit and overpowered abilities, how could I not think to come here first?!_'

Excitedly, I shift through the manga searching for hopefully overpowered skills. But there are even less skills here than the other sections!

**Sky Platform**

**Double Jump**

**Mystical Palm Technique **

The disappointment I feel is immeasurable, how could there be almost nothing! FUCK!

Wait.

Maybe I can't find any of their skills, but who says that I can't just copy them on my own? It can't be that hard to recreate, especially if I can watch the episodes where they make the skills themselves!

**+1 INT**

With a plan, I feel a little better about being stopped from getting OP skills.

'_Well, time to head out_.' Checking the time, 6:53, makes me double take. '_I've been at the library all day?!_'

There is no goddamn way that I'm gonna miss out on a free skillbook! Better to be early than late or whatever the saying is.

And with that final thought, I slip into an **ID **and head home.

**+4 VIT**

**+5 DEX**

**Sprinting: LEVEL 5: **The action of surpassing running speed.

**+250% Running speed**

**Current Speed: 35 mph**

**Cost: 52MP/Per Minute**

Taking a moment to catch my breath with my hands on my knees, I can't help but smirk. Looks like I was completely right, this skill is already proving to be extremely valuable. And will continue to be so with each single point in DEX. While I don't think I'll be reaching the levels of speed rivaling the Flash with this skill, it already outclasses all Olympic athletes! And i can keep it on indefinitely now! One day I'm gonna take a day and just sprint to see how high I can get this skill up.

Regaining my breath, I take a quick look at my phone clock, 7:21, and head behind the apartment building and exit my **ID**. Looking around to make sure nobody is around or looking at me, I head inside.

My family is a little well off, again, thanks to my dad's job. Maybe it's my newfound intelligence and wisdom, but I'm starting to wonder what exactly he does. It's never bothered me before... I'll ask him when he gets home.

Anyways, we live in a nice 4 bedroom apartment on the nicer side of the city, not much violence happens around here. Like earlier, I had to travel around 2 miles away to get into gang territory.

Unlocking the door, I head inside with a call of "MOOOOOM, I'M HOOOOOOME!".

From inside the kitchen I hear "I'm in the kitchen! Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes!"

**QUEST COMPLETE**

"**Do you know what time it is?!"**

**Rewards: 25XP, skill book**

Walking into the kitchen, I see her stirring something. Curious, I cast a quick Observe. "Whatcha making?"

**Name: Cassadie Malroy**

**Title: Super Mom**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 5**

**HP: 50/50**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 7**

**Emotions: Content, Curious, Playful**

'_Huh, the title thing is new…_'

"Just beef stew, how was your day? What made you go out and actually do something so early? You even woke up before I did!" She giggled at me.

"Haha mom, very funny, I do things all the time!"

"So what did you do then?" She asks while putting down her wooden spoon.

"I just went to the library and did some jogging."

She actually turns and stares at me dead in the face. "YOU went jogging AND to the library, for no reason, and on your own?"

"Yeah, and what's with that face?" Putting my hands on my hips pretending to be mad.

"You spent the entire summer watching TV and waking up passed noon. Ooooooooooh~, was it a girl?" She says incredulously at first, but gets excited at the prospect of a girl being involved.

"Mom, how and why did you bring up girls out of nowhere?"

"Girls make boys do crazy things, like wake up before noon on a saturday. And you didn't say no~."

"Alright, I'm going to my room." Turning around, I head out of the kitchen.

"Aww, come on. I'm just playing, don't get mad. And you diDN'T DENY IT!" She nearly shouts as I close my door.

Hopping onto my bed face-first, I just sigh into my pillow. God Dammit mom…

Laying down for a good while, I decide it's time to get to work with these skill books, pulling out one at random, **Surface Sticking**, I absorb it.

**Surface Sticking: LEVEL 1: **The ability to stick to the surface of physical objects, regardless of objects orientation.

**Cost = 50 MP per minute**

**Passive:**

**+5% Mana Capacity**

**+5% Mana Regen. Per minute**

Oh, HELL YES! Just what I was looking for! More passives! Might as well complete the set!

Pulling out '**Sky Platform**' I go to absorb it, but I'm met with a new message.

**Requirements not met!**

**INT: 50**

**Wis: 50**

OH, WHAT THE HELL! I was hoping that requirements wouldn't be a thing. Shit, and judging that I haven't met the requirement means that it uses my raw stats instead of my boosted ones. All this means is that I got a goal to work towards now.

Taking the time to go through and accept every skill book except for 4:

**Enchanting**

**Shadow Stalk**

**Mystic Palm Technique**

**Sky Platform**

The skill book I got for my moms quest was a little more special, in my opinion.

**Mothers Calm: LEVEL 1:** The aura a child feels when their mothers are near, the feeling of safeness and calm.

**Passive:**

**+5% Chance to Calm Adults**

**+10% Chance to Calm Children**

**Active:**

**Aura Of Safety:** A 10 foot radius around the user than causes those within to feel safe.

**+10% Chance to Calm Adults**

**+20% Chance to Calm Children**

**60 MP per minute**

I don't fight the smile that finds its way on my face, this skill makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. God Dammit mom...

"Jason! Come get some dinner!" Echoes through the apartment.

Getting up with a sigh, and dragging myself to the door I go and enjoy dinner with my mom. Today has been a long ass day…

**For resting in a bed, your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

Like a switch, I'm completely awake, feeling completely refreshed. Dismissing the notification, I pull out my phone to tell the time, 5:15.

After our dinner, me and my mom stayed up until 11 watching Rocky movies until she got tired and decided it was time for bed. I stayed up for a bit, until deciding to sleep too. Once deciding to sleep, I had immediately passed out, I wonder if I can sleep on command now...another thing to test for later. At this rate I'm gonna need a notebook to write all this down.

Getting up, and not even needing to stretch, I grab a red T-shirt and some black gym shorts with some boxers and head to the bathroom for my overdue shower.

Going through the motions, I let my mind wander. Why was I given this power? Am I supposed to do something with it? Should I help people? Does the world need another hero?

No...superheroes are some of the most scrutinized groups of people known to man. If superman were to spit on the sidewalk, it would make front page news later that same day! While the recognition would be cool, it's too many eyes too focused on you at once. No thank you…And I know it's selfish of me to think of myself when the topic of helping others is being discussed, but this isn't about them, I'LL be the one who suffers the backlash of fucking up

Being a supervillain? That's a strong hell no, I don't like hurting people in general, unless they give me a reason to dislike them. Commiting crime also doesn't appeal to me, I have no reason to, at least not now.

Do I even need to do anything? Do I need to go and fight crime or cause crime? Fuck it, I'll come back to this when my Intelligence and Wisdom are higher.

**+1 INT**

If that isn't confirmation that that's a good idea, then i don't know what is!

Drying myself off I glance at the wall mirror and do a double take. SHIT! I got toned!

I wasn't fat or anything before getting this power, but what little fat I had seems to have melted somewhat, I even see the beginning of abs showing!

Taking an, admittingly embarrassing, long time admiring my physique, I slip on my clothes and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. Might as well start working on my cooking skill.

**Cooking: LEVEL 1: **The Gamers ability to cook.

**Passive:**

**+5% Quality of Food**

Taking out the entire carton of eggs, the whole packet of bacon, and a few potatoes, I start working.

**Cooking: LEVEL 4: **The Gamers ability to cook.

**Passive:**

**+20% Quality of Food**

Looking at the 6 omelets with 16 pieces of bacon and 6 hashbrowns I've finished cooking, I put all the food in my inventory for later, but making sure to leave out the first omelet, batch of bacon, and hashbrowns I made. These are the ones that I made before my cooking skill leveled up, so the worst. But since I already knew how to cook, it tastes better than what I usually makes because of the **+5% ** added to it.

Scarfing down my breakfast down as fast as possible, I make sure to wash my dishes, before heading to my room for my shoes.

Now that I have **ID**, I don't need to go anywhere to train OR worry about collateral damage.

Slipping on my shoes, and leaving my mom another text, I head into my **ID**.

Looking around the living room of my apartment, I can't help but note how creepy this power would be in the hands of someone fucked up. I could walk into a bank vault and then leave before they know whats happening, and without opening the actual door!

Shaking off that thought, I walk over to the far wall and look out of the window into the empty world, _My world_. And with a final sigh, I activate **BMS **and blow the wall outwards with a kick.

Time to get back to training.

**AN: How was the dialogue btw, I don't want it to sound flat and toneless.**

**And I didn't even think of the anti-hero route, it does sound appealing to me though. Continue feeding me your ideas plz.**

**I like to think of Jason as an introvert, suddenly gaining superpowers doesn't immediately make someone put on tights and fight crime… most of the time.**

**Do ya'll want longer chapters in exchange for longer waiting days?**

**And I'm always willing to listen to what ya'll think of my actual writing and what I need to work on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 5**

For the past few hours I've been doing nothing but layering the shielding spell I got at the library. Not only can it potentially protect me to ridiculous levels, that stays until it's broken, but I've been using it to level up my meditation skill for the passives.

**Shielding: 10,600**

**Iron Hide: LEVEL 10: **A spell used by ancient magicians to layer mana over the skin for defense. Can layer over itself.

**150 Shielding per layer**

**Cost: 180 MP per layer**

**Meditation: LEVEL 3: **The gamers ability to connect with his gather outer energies to replenish his mana pool and health more efficiently.

**When Active:**

**+100% HP Regen.**

**+100% MP Regen.**

**Passive:**

**+15% INT**

**+15% WIS**

Constantly switching between the spells has done wonders for my mana pool and mana regen with the passives alone.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 450/550**

**HP: 364/364**

**MP: 1119.3/1119.3**

**STR: 11 [12.2]**

**DEX: 21 [22.1]**

**VIT: 24 [26.4]**

**INT: 42 [96.6]**

**WIS: 23 [74.9]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 15**

While my stats are looking good, I need a way to grow my raw stats. My passives are boosting the crap outta my raws, but what if I boosted my raws instead? Using stat points is a good way, but I don't have any good way to level up. Even my mom is a higher level than I am!

Also, I've never been able to handle sitting in one place mindlessly doing something before. It's one of the reasons I never finished my Rubik's Cube! Must be a factor of the gamers mind.

But this shielding/meditation training isn't the only thing I've been doing.

When I first got into my **ID** I wanted to test my **BMS**. I haven't been able to use it as much for now, but there's no reason to not use it now. So powering some kicks and punches for a while, I flattened the next door apartment building after a good while of non stop punching. I learned that '_**500 MP must be available**_' is exactly what it says, I can use it for as long as I want, but the second my MP drops below 500 it cuts off.

And when I filled my entire body with **BMS**, the spell would keep snapping. No matter how slowly I would try, or how much mana I used it kept failing. After an hour of constant failing, I gave up and used **IA**. I immediately knew what I was doing wrong and how to correct my mistake. And while I was a little upset that I couldn't do it on my own, I am very happy with the skill it netted me:

**Beastly Mana Body:** The more advanced form of the Gamers original '**Beastly Mana Strength**'. Empowering the entire body beyond its limits.

**+400 STR**

**+400 VIT**

**Active: 1000 MP must be available**

After I created this skill, I couldn't even activate it. But I did get a nice **+5 INT **for making it. It's the reason that I was training my passives. And I don't think I'm ready to use my saved up stat points.

But now that I have enough mana, I can't not use the skill. It basically makes me a mini superman! Coming together with super strength and endurance. All I need now is a flying spell, and maybe a laser eye spell, and a seeing through walls spell, and a freezing breath spell, and a spell to not need to breath...geez he really does have a shit-load of abilities doesn't he?

But it doesn't matter how much bullshit powers he has, cause I'll have even MORE bullshit powers! That's a goddamn promise.

At this point, I realize that I'm stalling. Time to jump straight into it.

Activating **BMB **feels like liquid lightning shooting through my body. My entire body bulges before relaxing. The process takes less than a second, but it was probably going to be one of the most memorable seconds of my life. The feeling of my muscles puffing up only to squeeze down to normal is a sensation that'll stay with me.

I try to take a step, but feeling off balance I stumble. In my panic, I manage to catch myself by stomping my other foot. I wasn't prepared for the crater my foot made, however.

After a few moments of staring open mouthed and bug eyed, I start laughing.

It started as a huff, then makes its way into a giggle before quickly turning into a full on gut busting, uncontained laugh session.

"Pfffff...hehehehehHEHE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!" After a solid minute, I have to prop myself up on my knees. Trying to catch my breath, but still wheezing, I decide to just let myself rest. With a controlled collapse, I fall onto my back, I didn't even feel the impact. Spread eagle and facing to the empty sky of my own world, I can't help but let my thoughts roam.

Before I got this power, I was a complete civilian. And like most of the kids of my generation, always dreamed of being something more. While in class, I would daydream about a life filled with adventures and superpowers and saving the world. Hanging out with superman in the skies and chilling in gotham with batman and all the other super people.

What I'm trying to say, is that this is a dream come true. My dream come true. I can see now that I hadn't fully processed it until now, with a crater under my feet. Yesterday, I dealt with one crazy moment after the next, in a daze not really thinking things through.

I am super now. I am beyond normal.

The end of the world couldn't take the smile off my face.

After watching the nothing in the sky for a while, I decide to continue with my plan for training. Taking my time getting up and dusting myself off, proudly admiring my crater as I do. Making sure that I brushed off all the rubble and dust off me, I think of how to test this new skill.

Taking another look at my handiwork, an idea strikes me. Since I can't fly or have superspeed yet, I'll need a way of getting around quickly...

While smirking, I bend my knees until I'm slightly crouching and push off into the air, reaching what I think is around 10 ft. I don't use even close to my full strength, but the results still please me. As the momentum of my body pushes my knees down, like a coiled spring I leap back into the air with a little more force. Continuing this process until I make my way to using my full force.

I hear a notification but choose to ignore it, and as I put my all into this final jump, I feel myself rocket much higher than I expected.

There's a moment of complete weightlessness as I hang in the air for a moment of sheer shock before I come crashing down on the roof of the building I was on. And I do mean that literally.

Standing in a now larger crater. I stare blankly the roof for a moment before the notification that I ignored quickly grabs my attention.

**Leap: LEVEL 1: **The ability to enhance the legs to reach the skies.

**Active:**

**Cost: 30 MP**

**+50% Jump height**

**Passive:**

**+25% Jump Height**

Another round of explosive laughter quickly follows.

* * *

All in all, today has been a great day.

**Leap: LEVEL 7: **The ability to enhance the legs to reach the skies.

**Active:**

**Cost: 24 MP**

**+85% Jump height**

**Passive:**

**+60% Jump Height**

I've done nothing all day but enjoy the feeling of freedom from not being locked down to using the roads and sidewalks. Sometimes I'd miss the landing, it's harder than it looks, and I've had to use **Surface Sticking** to catch myself from hitting the ground too hard or slamming through buildings.

**Surface Sticking: LEVEL 3: **The ability to stick to the surface of physical objects, regardless of objects orientation.

**Cost = 46 MP per minute**

**Passive:**

**+15% Mana Capacity**

**+15% Mana Regen. Per minute**

I've never felt more amazing than I do soaring through the air. I can't wait to learn how to fly.

I've hopped my way over to the seaside and decided to take a break from training, eat some food, and try another idea. It's been a while since I've been to the beach...

After a brief moment of weighing my options, I start making my way to Miami beach. This is where I learn that **Surface Sticking **also applies to the surface of water too! Seeing yourself about to fall into water from a hundred feet up, only to catch yourself on the water itself is magical, heh. The water doesn't even ripple as I bounce off it.

It doesn't hit me until I'm on the beach that I'm a little under-dressed for beach play. And I know I could take off my shirt and just chill in my gym shorts, but I don't feel like it. And I'm not feeling hopping all the way back to home just to grab some better beach clothes…

Looks like I'm gonna have to go and 'buy' some.

I remember coming here like a month ago, and it was BUSY. keeping that in mind, I made sure to find a really secluded spot crouched under some bushes before leaving my **ID**. I'd rather look like a weirdo sneaking around then a suspicious metahuman.

Wait, am I a metahuman? But my species says human...but not many humans can do what I can do... thoughts for later.

Exiting my **ID**, and welcoming the background noise, I stand up out of the bushes. I hear a yelp nearby andI look over to see an older lady with her hand exaggeratedly on her chest. She has short white hair with long hooped silver earrings. Holding her unoccupied hand is who I presume to be her husband, he's also an elderly man with white hair and a grandfatherly look to him. I see a youngish child around 8 or 9 with them, he's also looking at me wide-eyed with an ice cream in his hand. I can guess that he's their grandson or something similar.

"What were you doing down there?" The older man asks me with an amused smile. He doesn't seem scared at all, more curious than anything.

"Uhhh...my brother dropped his toy and I've been looking through here to find it." He catches me off guard for a second before I recover. "I think I found it." Crouching back under the bushes, I quickly pull out my Rubik's Cube from my inventory and shuffle it. Looks like this thing is gonna be useful after all.

Standing back up and making my way out the bushes I hold up the toy.

"I found it, sorry to bother you guys." I say with a bashful smile. I'm actually embarrassed too, I didn't mean to grab attention so quickly.

"Ah, it's no problem, son. But tell your brother to take care of his toys better, you can't be looking after him all the time."

**+1 LVL Acting**

"Don't worry, I will." The level to my skill makes my smile more authentic. "And sorry for scaring you, Ma'am." Doesn't hurt to be polite to my alibi. But my apology makes her smile a bit.

"Don't worry about it, young man. At least I don't have to do my exercises later with my heart beating so fast!" She lets out a hearty chuckle with her husband joining her and their grandson giggling along. I make sure to laugh politely along as well.

After a few more minutes of conversation, and another apology, I bid them farewell. I even let the kid keep the toy. saying something like "My brother needs to learn his lesson." I leave the family and join the crowd to look for a place that sells beachwear. It doesn't take long to find one in this tourist trap. It's just a small shack in a corner of the street that I'll probably never come back to.

Walking in and ignoring all the bright and colorful decorations, I make a B-line for the swimwear. The clothes are in piles. So I find some all black surf shirts. I pick up 2 of them and make a show of looking at them, before putting them down one after the other. After I put down the first one, I keep my hand on it while I lay down the 2nd one on top. As soon as I cover it, I slip the one underneath into my inventory. Looking around, and seeing nobody paying me any mind. With a small smile, I find the matching pants and repeat my stealing process.

Making sure to swipe some sunglasses and a surf hat too, I head to the front of the store and only pay for a candy bar. I do leave an extra $5 cause I feel a shred of something that feels bad. I head back out onto the busy street.

Surrounded by all these strangers, I don't feel anxious like I used to. I remember getting self conscious when in this situation before, but now I feel nothing but calm. Maybe it's because I don't think they're threats to me, or maybe it's as simple as Gamer's Mind doesn't let me feel anxious. Because of that, I can actually enjoy the feeling of being in a crowd.

Heading to an empty changing booth, I make use of a feature that I figured out earlier. By opening my inventory, I can change clothes by swiping the clothes to my person icon. From an outside point of view it would look like I was suddenly in nothing but my boxers, and then swimwear pop onto my body. I make sure to leave my shoes and phone in my inventory and make my way to the water.

These clothes don't look half bad on me, in my honest opinion.

Walking along the shore, I can hear the laughter and playing of children in the water. The casual conversation of the adults relaxing in the sand, or playing with the kids. Kinda makes me wish I had people to spend these times with.

The constant moving around didn't help my friendship skills. I did have friends the first couple times we moved, but I've lost contact with them years ago. After the first few times, I started keeping to myself. I didn't see the point of making friends since I was gonna leave them again anyways. I only got my phone recently on my 16th birthday. Maybe I'll try to make friends here in Florida…

Looking at groups of people my age having fun and laughing together, I can't help but feel jealous.

Burying down the feeling, I decide to just relax and take the break that I needed. As I take my first steps into the water I see a dark shape rapidly approach from the ocean.

"What the-" Is all I'm able to get out as something crashes into me and sends me flying.

**-50 Shielding**

Whatever slammed into me followed me into the air and onto the ground, indenting me into the sand. Before I can react, the projectile gets up and I get my first look at what hit me.

The thing turns out to be a man. He's got blonde hair with a matching beard. An orange scaled shirt is paired with dark green pants. He's wearing some kind of spiked flippers on his legs, they're a lighter green than his pants but still dark. And the most eye catching are his shiny golden armbands, as well as his polished belt. The belt has a symbol that reminds me of the greek omega symbol (Ω) thats been stretched upwards.

With my higher intelligence, it takes me a fraction of a second to take in his appearance.

"Are you alright, my boy?" He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts checking me in a rushed manner. Looking over his shoulder I see something large coming to the shore. "Come on now, son. Let's get you out of here." Before I can say anything, I feel him pick me up in a bridal carry and take me farther up the shore.

He moves passed the people quite quickly, almost a blur. He barks out orders the entire way, "EVERYONE GET OFF THE BEACH! HURRY BACK TO HIGHER LAND!". The screaming and shouting of beach goers rushing away from the beach fills my ears.

The entire time he's carrying me I don't say a thing, this whole event is taking me a while to process. It probably makes him think that I'm seriously injured with me staring glassy eyed at everything around me.

Setting me down on a now empty bench, he takes deep breaths before telling me "You need to get out of here, when you can stand, RUN!". He's gone the next moment, leaping away toward the now rapidly emptying beach.

I jump to my feet and stare dazedly as he leaps over the bushes and past my view.

"That was Aquaman...I just got body slammed and carried away by Aquaman…" I can't help my fanboy giggle that bubbles up. Not that anyone will ever hear about it.

Noticing the silence, I can't help but think that I slipped into an **ID** by accident, until I feel the ground tremor a bit.

Wanting to watch what's going on, I creep into the bushes and peek out onto the beach.

Seeing Aquaman makes a fanboy shiver ran down my spine before I see what he's up against. I haven't seen this guy before. He looks like a huge man-shark. With the head of a great white shark, and the body of a bodybuilder. He's almost entirely gray except for the patches of white on his midsection up passed his nose. He's completely naked except for some spandex pants.

I'm a little far from them, but they look like they're arguing. If the posturing and stern look from Aquaman is anything, but he's looking off. Either he's been fighting for a long time, or something's wrong with him.

There's no way I can pass up this opportunity, and I cast observe on them both.

**Name: Aquaman/Arthur Curry**

**Title: King Of Atlantis**

**Species: Atlantean/Human**

**LVL: ?**

**Name: King Shark/Nanaue**

**Title: Terror Of The Deep**

**Species: Shark/Human**

**LVL: ?**

With bulging eyes I take in the limited information my observe gives me. 'DID I JUST LEARN AQUAMAN'S SECRET IDENTITY?! AND WHY CAN'T I SEE THEIR LEVELS AND STATS?! Are they that much stronger than I am?!' I can't help the slight fear that trickles into my mind. 'Are they all that much stronger than I am? Is this how far I'm behind?! What would Superman's stats even be...'

While I'm having a small mental breakdown, it looks like the conversation ends, cause with a final shout, Aquaman lunges forward and gives the shark man an uppercut strong enough to lift him off his feet. An explosion of sand blocks my vision of the shark man for a moment.

What am I doing, I can't do anything with monsters like this duking it out!

But as I'm about to escape into an **ID** I'm interrupted by a notification.

**NEW EVENT QUEST!**

"**To Aide A King"**

**Aquaman has been poisoned and drawn into battle before he could recover, assist him in battle before he's beaten or killed.**

**Rewards: 20,000XP, New Perk, Random Skill**

**Failure: Possible Death of Aquaman, Possible Death**

**Accept Deny**

Oh...shit.

Okay that's… god daMMIT! If I leave now, and find out that Aquaman died, the guilt would eat me alive!

The sound of battle rages on while I mentally argue with myself. Cautiously, I press the '**Accept**' option.

'Okay, okay okay okay, I don't have to be directly up in the shark dudes face to help. I can fight from a distance. I don't need to be close…'

Opening my inventory, I put on the leather boots that Mohawk graciously allowed me to keep yesterday, as well as his leather jacket and fingerless gloves. I also put on the sunglasses and surfer hat that I stole earlier. I keep on the surfer shirt and pants on because I have nothing else to switch them out with. I want as much of myself covered as possible. God, I must look retarded…

Releasing a shaky breath, I re-activate **BMB**. Maybe I won't even need to fight, Aquamans a pro, he can handle one shark dude-

A loud '**BOOM**' rips me out of my inner monologue.

Aquaman is now laying on his back in a small sand crater. Looking out of breath, covered in bruises and claw marks, one eye looking swollen and blood dribbling down his chin. Sharkman lands in front of him and starts raining blow after blow on the downed superhero. Aquaman has both arms crossed to block the blows, but with every impact a small shockwave pushes away the nearby sand and the hero a little deeper into the ground. Sharkman is sporting bruises too, but far fewer than the hero he's wailing on.

When the sharkman raises both arms over his head for a hammer fist, he gets struck by a ball of fire on the side of his head. The fireball knocks his head to the side and distracts him for a moment. Seeing the chance, Aquaman kicks both feet out into sharkman's stomach hard enough to generate a mini shockwave and send sharkman a good 30 feet away, creating another explosion of sand.

I didn't even realise where the fireball came from until I see Aquaman turn to me. My arm outstretched and several ft out of the bushes. I'm now in the open, and I've given away my position.

**Fireball: LEVEL 2: **A spell to shoot out a ball of magical fire.

**55(+INT) Damage**

**2% Chance to Light Opponent on Fire**

**Cost: 50 MP**

Turning his back to me, he faces the direction of the sharkman and leaps towards me, the distance between us rapidly shrinking.

'No don't! Keep the attention away from me!'

"I don't know who you are, or why you helped, but your assistance is much appreciated. Normally I would be able to handle him alone, but something is different this time." He rattles off, not even touching the ground yet when he started talking.

Not knowing what to say, but with enough sense to deepen my voice with **Voice Mimicry**, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "You've been poisoned."

He actually does take a moment to look away from sharkman, who's making his way back to his feet quite quickly, and looks directly into my eyes. I can't stop my flinch at being scrutinized so intensely, or how small I feel under his gaze.

Turning back to sharkman, I can hear him whisper "That explains it…"

'He didn't know!? SHIT! That just makes me look even more suspicious for knowing that!'

"I'll deal with that later, how do you fight?" It sounds like a question, but has the weight of a command.

"Uh, I can either fight ranged or close up, but not both." I cringe at the way that sounds, as well as not being able to keep my mouth shut.

He doesn't even question that weird answer, he must deal with far weirder shit on a daily basis. Sharkman had long recovered and has been eyeing me and the worn hero, only a few feet from the hole where he was kicked. Before he gives a deep disturbing smile.

"**MORE OFFERINGS TO THE KING**!" He roars and starts sprinting toward us. His voice sounds like a sick batman swallowed gravel. Aquaman shows no hesitation and sprints forward to meet him. Hesitating for half a moment, I open my status and pump all my stat points into my **INT**. I might be exaggerating, but I get the feeling that I'm gonna need all the help I can get for this.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 3**

**XP: 450/550**

**HP: 364/364**

**MP: 1513/1513**

**STR: 11 [12.2]**

**DEX: 21 [22.1]**

**VIT: 24 [26.4]**

**INT: 57 [131.3]**

**WIS: 23 [74.9]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 0**

**Currency: $1423**

A notification pops into life, but I quickly dismiss it. No distractions.

Right as they're about to meet in the middle, I launch myself into the air and fire 2 balls of fire at . He sees them coming and tries to duck, but Aquaman's knee knocks him back upright and into the fireballs path. They don't seem to do much damage, but it definitely annoys him.

As I'm falling down to the ground, he opens his mouth to I assume roar at me, but Aquaman's uppercut to his jaw closes it before he can make a sound. The punch snaps his head upward, but doesn't throw him off his feet. Recovering quickly, Sharkman throws a right hook which Aquaman ducks underneath and deals a deep kidney shot.

While they brawl, I sprint far off to the right to get behind the sharkman but make sure to keep some distance as I do.

Thus begins a battle of attrition. Every time it looks like Sharkman is gonna land a hit, I knock him off balance with another fireball. And every time he turns to face me Aquaman grabs his focus. He's keeping his attention well, and leaving our opponents back open to me. Our teamwork reminds me of a Tank and Wizard fighting together. It makes me gain a bit of confidence as well. Sharky's front is quickly being covered with bruises, and his back is sporting boils and blisters from being burned.

'We got this fishy fucker!'

With my 8th fireball, seems to have had enough of me cooking his back. With an infuriated roar, he leaps forward and drops all forms of defense and bear hugs Aquaman. Aquaman wasn't prepared for that, and got caught in his hold. Before I could assist with another fireball, Sharky turned around so that Aquaman would take the hit. Seeing this, I let the formed fireball dissipate from my hands. Letting out a deep chuckle, he squeezes his prey so hard that his muscular shark body bulges.

"AGGHHHHHHH-CAHH" The hero yells before a hacking cough leaves his throat. He's already been weakened by whatever the poison is doing to him!

"NO!" And before I realize what I'm doing, I'm already sprinting forwards at full speed.

Seeing me approach, he gives one final squeeze, I can hear a nauseating crunch and gurgle come from his victim as I near, and throws the downed hero to the side and charges at me as well.

I gotta tell you, this wasn't how I was expecting my day to go.

When we're only feet apart, I activate **IA** and let my instincts guide me. With growing clearity, we meet in the middle.

After watching his movements when he fought Aquaman paired with **IA**, I can easily see what he's about to do just by seeing what muscles tense around his body.

He swings with a hard right hook that I see coming from a mile away, ducking underneath his meaty fist, and using the momentum of my rising, I give an uppercut with my full force aided by 2 additional skills.

**Heated Hands: LEVEL 6: **A spell invented for blacksmiths to help with the forging. Superheats the hands to levels that melt solid metal.

**Temperature Cap: 1500 Degrees F**

**Cost: 50 MP per minute**

"**Power Strike!**" With a yell, I crash my superheated fist directly into his kidney, or at least where a humans kidney would be. I wasn't prepared for the way his skin gave to my fist, or the shockwave that followed.

Almost falling over, I catch my balance and cross my arms preparing for the blows that don't come. After feeling nothing for a moment, I lower my arms just in time to see a body impact the sand a good distance away.

A moment of silence follows.

Blinking stupidly at the cloud of sand further down the beach, I look at my hand for a moment. An excited grin slips onto my face for a moment before schooling my features, and I clench my hand into a fist.

With a leap, I follow the shark man.

When I land, I raise my arms to prepare for a fight and wait for the sand cloud to dissipate. After a few seconds, I see the shadow of and prepare to leap forward for another blow, but I stop.

The sand has mostly cleared, and I can see him on one knee. He's looking haggard, and he's clutching where I punched him. Blood is dribbling from his shark mouth and leaking down his body. He moves to stand, before something audibly cracks, and he collapses to both knees. He uses both hands to steady himself on the ground, revealing his injured side. It looks like someone used a flaming ice cream scoop to make the indent now in his side. I actually feel kinda bad for hitting him like that, he was already taking a beating from Aquaman before I stepped in.

"**Kryptonian. Why did you interfere. This matter doesn't concern you!**" He tries to huffs threateningly, but seeing the condition I left him in with one punch doesn't really fill me with fear.

Not knowing what a kryptonian is, I decide to ignore it. Feeling more confidence than I should, I casually reply "You shouldn't have ruined my beach day, fish boy."

That seems to have triggered him because he finds the strength to shakily rise to his feet and roar out "**I AM **_**KING SHARK**_**! TO CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE IS PUNISHABLE BY **_**DEA**_**-ACK!**"

His muscles bulge as he roars out his threat, but before he finishes speaking I launch a fireball directly into his open mouth. He sputters and coughs out smoke as his mouth is singed. I don't waste a moment and rocket forward with a leap.

When I reach him, I kick as hard as I can directly between his legs. The force of the kick lifts him off his feet but before he gets too high, I hammerfist him down with a double **Power Strike**. The hit generates another shockwave, but expecting it this time I'm able to brush off the force. The sand shooting up into my face wasn't accounted for and I get a mouthful of sand.

"Pffffffffffffffft-ACK!" After taking a moment to clear my lungs of sand, I wipe my watering eyes and take a look at the results.

There he is, the big bad shark man now laying face down in a 6 foot deep hole. I can't help but wince as I see his now indented head. He's completely out. Knowing the fight is now over, I turn off **IA**. I wonder how this would have turned out if we had fought in the water…

Checking if anything has changed, I cast a quick observe on him again.

**Name: King Shark/Nanaue**

**Title: Terror Of The Deep**

**Species: Shark/Human**

**LVL: ?**

**State: Unconscious, 4 Broken Ribs, Cracked Skull, 3rd Degree Burns on Back, Punctured Lung**

Looking at his beaten body, I sigh. Goddamn my good heart.

Easily lifting his bulky body up and out of his crater, I carry him over my shoulder and quickly make my way over to Aquaman. Remembering his poisoned condition, I run over to the hero, and ignore the pained hissing that the unconscious shark man lets out.

Tossing the shark to the side, I see that the hero has propped himself up on one of the overturned coolers now littering the beach and struggle to stand.

"HEY! Easy easy! He's down, look." Yelling to grab his attention, he looks at me in alarm first before relaxing as he listens to me talk.

"You really did a number on him, son." He lets out a wince just looking at Sharky, and I can't help but feel embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I got caught up in the moment." I say letting out a small laugh.

He tenses up and his head snaps in my direction and he stares intently at me for a second. I can't help but tense as well, staring into his eyes like this. But after a moment, he completely relaxes and gets more comfortable in the sand.

When he takes his eyes off me, I can't help the sigh that leaves my body.

"What's your name, son." It isn't a question I noticed.

But I have enough sense not to give my real name, It's not that I don't trust the justice league. It's more that I don't want to be dragged into their shit until I feel like I'm ready.

And I am not ready yet. Regardless of this fights outcome, I never want to feel this unprepared again.

"Uhhhhh" That doesn't mean that I'm any good at conveying my thoughts in these types of moments.

He chuckles before responding "I don't mean your actual name, what's your alternate name, son?"

I don't need to fake my confusion "Alternate name?"

"Aquaman." He points to himself amused, before pointing to me "And you are?"

"I've never done this before, and I don't know if I want to…" I mutter out.

I see recognition in his eyes, "Ahhh, so that's the stage you're at. Trust me, son. When we can do the things that we can, it's hard to look at normal life the same. Take your time and think long and hard about what you want to do with your life. There's no rush." He takes a moment to think before continuing, "Listen, backup from the justice league are on their way, and while I should take you in for a talk, I feel you've been through enough today, son."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Thanks for the offer, but help is on the way, and thanks for telling me about the poison. Is there anything else wrong going on inside me?" He has a gleam in his eyes as he asks.**Name: **

**Aquaman/Arthur Curry**

**Title: King Of Atlantis**

**Species: Atlantean/Human**

**LVL: ?**

**State: Broken Arm, 2 Broken Ribs, 3 Cracked Ribs, Cracked Femur, Minor Internal Bleeding**

Not seeing the harm in it, I read his conditions back to him.

He sits back, looking like he's solved a puzzle that's bothered him from days. "Get on out of here, son. Head on back home."

I nod and, with one more look at the amused hero, leap toward the buildings passed the beach.

After jumping completely over the little island of Miami beach. I dive into the water on the Eastern side and enter my **ID**. That way from an outside view, it looks like I swam away under the water.

Swimming to the surface, I pick myself up, using the surface of the water as a foothold. I waste no time and head straight home, only mildly enjoying enjoying the view.

Slamming feet first on my apartments roof. I stand there dumbly for a moment before deciding, 'I need a fucking nap.'

Opening the door to my apartment's roof, I step in and close the door behind me. Taking a moment to switch back into my gym shorts and red T-shirt, as well as shut off my **Voice Mimicry**. I exit my **ID**. Just as I expect, nobody ever heads to the roof.

Making my way downstairs, I can't help but think on what just happened less than an hour ago.

Why couldn't I see their level? Why was I able to so savagely beat down Shark Dude? How was all their information unreadable, but their names were visible? Am I stronger than I think I am?

Finding myself standing in front of my door, I can't help but feel guilt. My mother is my closest friend, I've told her everything since I could talk, and yet I've been keeping this life-changing secret from her. I mean it hasn't been long, I've only had this for a couple days! I'll tell her, one day. But just that I have powers, I don't think it's a good idea to bring up the system. It would make me a bigger target than I already am.

**+1 INT**

Dismissing my thoughts, I prepare for the teasing that awaits me with a smile, and I head inside.

"MOOOOOOOOM, I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!"

* * *

After a few hours of hanging out with my mom, who continues to tease me about any and everything, I finally decided to do the homework that I completely forgot about in my super escapades.

**+7 INT**

It only took me 10 minutes instead of the original hour to complete it all. Noticing a slight flashing on the side of my 'HUD', I see that I have a few notifications that are unviewed. Mentally calling them up to see what I missed.

**For Defeating King Shark:**

**$40,000**

**Enchanting Pearl Necklace**

**King Shark Tooth Necklace**

**10000 XP**

**EVENT QUEST COMPLETED!**

"**To Aide A King"**

**Rewards: 20,000XP, New Perk, Random Skill**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**PERK GAINED!**

**Blessing of Atlantis:** The atlantean gifts that have been developed over generations, now are available to you.

**Passive:**

**Water Breathing**

**Ability to withstand the pressures of the deep.**

**Ability to see at any light level as long as submerged in water.**

**+50% Efficiency in Atlantean Magic**

**SKILL GAINED!**

**Flight: LEVEL 1: **The ability to take to the skies and stay amongst it.

**Current Top Speed: 49.7 MPH**

**100 MP Per Minute **

"...meep."

* * *

The Next Day

"Are you sure?"

Sitting in a conference room are heroes of legend.

Sitting at the head is a man dressed in nothing but dark colors. A black cowl with 2 horn like protrusions, resembling ears. A black cape flowing down to his feet. Grey body armor with a black bat symbol plastered on the chest. Black greaves and armored block gloves. Breaking the theme is the bright yellow utility belt that the owner is known for. He is, The Batman.

To his side is a Green skinned man, he is garbed in a black bodysuit with a red X across his chest. His bright blue cape doesn't make it to his feet like batmans. He is Martian Manhunter.

To his right it the face of justice itself, dressed in a blue bodysuit. Red boots with a red cape and red underwear on the outside to match them. And directly on his chest the famous 'S' that has come to mean the same thing on this world as it did on his first. This is The Man of Steel, Superman.

To his side is a woman wearing a one piece outfit, covering her breasts is a golden stylized 'W'. Her remaining upper body is covered in the red portion of the outfit, and her lower body is covered by the blue under-covering of the same costume, but with stars spread across. The 2 colors are separated by a golden belt, which the infamous golden lasso hangs from. Her forehead holds a Golden crown with a red star proudly on display. On her arms are silver bracers, and on her legs are red boots lined with the color silver. This is Wonder Woman.

On the opposite side of the table is a man who is dressed in complete red, with what looks like a golden lightning wrapping around the wrists and where a belt would be and on his ears. His head is covered by a red cowl, with his eyes being covered by white cloth. On his chest is his symbol of a golden lightning on top of a white circle. This is the Fastest Man Alive, The Flash.

Next to him sits a man who wears a dark green domino mask and a green and black bodysuit. The chest and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. He wears white gloves, and green boots. The famous Green Lantern symbol sits on his chest. This is the Green Lantern.

Standing In front of them is a familiar hero. Blonde haired, both on his head and beard. Orange scaled shirt, dark green fin boots, and even darker green pants. Golden bracers paired with the golden belt. The Aquaman.

Only now, Aquaman had a cast on his right arm, His clothes have been patched up, but his wounds are still healing, such as the black eye and split lip he sports.

"I'm positive."

The conference room goes quiet.

There are more members of the justice league, but an important topic has come to attention. Only the Founding Members are kept in the loop.

"And how can you be so sure?"

The topic is one that has been on the minds of all league members for quite a while now.

"It was the little things."

Was superman the only natural Kryptonian on Earth.

"How many little things are required for you to come to this conclusion?" It was Batman who was doing the main questioning. His natural suspicious nature going into full throttle. "How can we be sure that this isn't just a meta who's powers resemble kryptonian abilities?"

"It was the first thing he said to me that got me suspicious." A stern look sat on Aquaman's face, the bruising only seems to add to the looks severity. "He looked at me in moments and discovered I was poisoned, even I didn't know at the time. And when he left, I asked if anything else was wrong within me. He only took a moment to look at me and told me _exactly_ what the doctors told me this morning."

"Hm, that does sound like X-ray vision. What else did you find?" Green Lantern chimed in.

"While he didn't use heat vision, he was able to throw balls of fire. And when King Shark took me out of the fight, I saw his hand glow red with heat. Maybe his heat abilities developed differently than Superman's. Every kryptonian we've seen so far is either based off superman or an alternate version of him. I think it's possible that the abilities have alternate ways that they may develop, similar to how humans have differing talents that develop over time."

"Heat manipulation, are you sure you can't do that Superman?"

All eyes turn to the man in blue. He's sitting with his arms crossed and looking toward the table. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he answers, "No, but then again, I've never tried. Heat vision came to me easily, I didn't even thing to push it." He pulls a hand away from his chest to rub his chin in thought. "How old would you say he was, Arthur?"

"Based on his build and height, I'd estimate possiblly 17, he was doing something with his voice to make it sound deeper."

"That could easily have been a simple voice modulator. How comfortable would you say he looked using his abilities?" An idea already forming in Batman's mind as he asks.

"New. Very raw, he let complete instinct guide him. After he gave the body blow to King Shark and sent him flying, he was thrown off balance by his own shockwave. He also seemed shocked by the amount of strength he possessed."

"Well, isn't this painting an interestingly familiar picture, Superman?"

"X-ray vision, heat abilities, super strength, all the abilities coming in at once...and a young boy using his powers to help when he can." Wonder Woman whispers out.

"There was one other thing." The room focuses all on Batman. "After King Shark was treated and regained consciousness. He was raving about how he was going to get revenge on the Kryptonian. After they were able to sedate him, they discovered that he didn't mean Superman. The information has been spread all throughout Belle Reve before my informant was able to relay it to me. I wanted to make sure that we were positive about who we are dealing with before jumping to any conclusions." Batman stands and ways toward the Zeta tubes.

Superman stands as well, "Do you think it could be true?" The hope in his voice is saddening to hear, but this time the hope is unfounded.

"There are too many signs for this to be anything but a pattern." Is all Batman says as he exits the room.

The smile that sprouts on Superman's face could rival the sun that powers him, and hopefully his kin.

**AN: I felt kinda bad twisting it all up like this, giving superman false hope in this situation. **

**What y'all guys think of the fight scene, never written one before. Tell me what I gotta improve on. **

**Tell me what y'all think of the dialogue too. **

**Basically just leave me reviews. I like hearing from ya guys.**

**Also don't expect all the chapters to come out this soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 6**

To go from leaping into the sky and fighting alongside a member of the Justice League, to sitting in class is such a huge contrast that I can't help but believe that I'm in a strange dream.

It's been 2 days since my battle alongside Aquaman. My mom didn't let me go anywhere after school yesterday, keeping me home so I don't "Get in trouble." It's absolutely true, but she doesn't know that, I'm still keeping my powers close to my chest. I did, however, get a quest to tell her, I'll need to do it soon.

**QUEST**

"**Mom, I have something to tell you…"**

**Your mother has started to become worried about changes she's noticing.**

**Rewards: 1000XP, Ease of Mothers Worries**

**Failure: Increased Stress in Mother, Growing Possessiveness **

I'm currently sitting in my first period English class, listening to my teacher rant about something in her personal life and try to connect it to literature. She's basically using this class time as her therapy and venting to us.

Sitting at the back of the room with my head in my left hand. I can't stop thinking about my fight with Shark dude, I refuse to call him by his name, and how exciting it was. I couldn't read his information so I assumed that he was so far beyond me that I piled 3 skills together thinking that that would barely hinder him. But, that's not how it went down.

If I was that much stronger than him, and able to finish him off so quickly, why couldn't I read his stats? The only explanation is the actual level difference. He technically has more experience and, by definition, a higher level. But that doesn't explain why it would give me their real names if I couldn't even read their stats. I've been too scared to even look up who Arthur Curry is when he isn't wearing his costume for the chance that the Justice League has a way of tracking who searches specific topics like that.

All this tells me is that I can't trust the threat level of my enemies with observe, which is dangerous because I'll be in the dark just as much as they'll be.

After I completed that event quest, I was dumped gift after gift. I sat in shock for a good 5 minutes, doing nothing but blankly staring at my notifications. When I snapped out of it I couldn't come up with a good enough reason to leave the apartment at 8:30pm, so I wasn't able to test any of my new skills, sadly. I _**really**_ want to try out my new flight skill. I didn't want to spoil the experience for myself, so I haven't even activated it since getting it.

I should be able to keep the skill active indefinitely, thanks to all the WIS points that **IA** netts me per level.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 2700/7200**

**HP: 364/364**

**MP: 1754.5/1754.5**

**STR: 11 [12.2]**

**DEX: 21 [22.1]**

**VIT: 24 [26.4]**

**INT: 65 [149.5]**

**WIS: 73 [237.4]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 50**

**Currency: $41,423**

Another thing that caught me by surprise was what happened when my wisdom reached above 50, I gained a new skill as a form of reward. Realising that I dismissed a notification right before I fought Shark Bro, I go and search for what is most likely another skill. For wisdom I got **Mana Regeneration**, an intelligence brought me **Mana Affinity**.

**Mana Affinity: **A skill allowing you to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.

**Passive:**

**+10% Mana Regen.**

**+5% Mana Capacity**

**+5% Magic Damage**

**+5% Magic Defense**

**Mana Regeneration: **An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP.

**Passive:**

**+100% Mana Regen.**

As a direct result of this, my MP regen is double what it used to be!

**827 MP per minute**

**13.8 MP per second**

Seeing such amazing passives makes me wonder what I'd get if I got my stats to 100…

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I don't really look forward to anything, and my intelligence takes away all forms of challenge from classes. By lunch I'm already mentally drained, and ready to just head home.

Sitting in the lunchroom, I absentmindedly bite into a cafeteria-grade slice of pizza, a coke and pile of fries sit on my tray. I bought a bag of Doritos just to get some flavor with my meal. I take my time to eat, seeing absolutely no need to rush.

As I'm reaching for my bag of Doritos I can't help but think, do I even need to go to school? I'm probably smart enough to get a GED right now. Do I even need to keep coming here. All this time wasted doing nothing when I could be getting stronger!

I'm positive that my mom wouldn't allow that, saying something about how I would need to stay in touch with people my age. But aside from the initial curiosity of being the new guy, everyone tends to leave me to myself. Gaining superpowers makes me feel even more isolated than before. My dad would probably be glad that i'm moving up faster than the other kids at school. I'll think about this later when I have higher INT…

Hearing the bell ringing, I sigh and get ready to drift through the rest of the day.

* * *

My apartment building is only a 20 minute walk, so I would walk to and from school. So as the final bell rings at about 2:30pm , I'm essentially free for now. Deciding that enough is enough, I send my mom an "Ill be home later" text and slip my phone in my pocket, inventory, and make my way through the sea of kids to a bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom, I can see the legs of some poor fool who couldn't hold it in underneath a stall. Ignoring him, I walk farther into the room until I'm near the wall, and enter the nearest stall without closing the door. No longer able to contain my excitement any longer, I enter my **ID**.

The moment the familiar silence greets me, I activate **BMB**, and jump straight up, making sure to unleash a **Power Strike **to the ceiling as I reach it.

The school is a two-story, but there is no resistance as I bust my way through the first ceiling/floor, smashing through the second slows me down enough that I'm only about 10 feet above the roof, which I easily land. Tossing my backpack into my inventory and ignoring the hole I've just made. Not even taking a moment to admire my handiwork, I know what I'm about, I try to calm my pounding chest..

Wanting to take it slow and savor the moment, I cast my **Flight** but move upwards at a snail's pace. Still standing in an upright position, I can feel the pressure lessen on my feet. Looking down, I can see my heel being pulled up off the roof. The only thing connecting me to the ground are the balls of my feet and toes, which are slowly being pulled up as well.

'This...this is it…'

Heart beating rapidly, I only feel and see the tip of my shoe connecting to the ground. I pause, take a deep breath, and disconnect from the ground, officially popping my flight cherry.

Feeling in a daze, I raise myself another few feet just to make sure that I'm actually what's keeping myself up. Seeing the ground move further away from me, I mentally tell myself to stop. There's no slowing, going from moving to a dead stop. Maybe it's because I was moving so slowly, but the feeling of stopping so suddenly makes me flail around to try and grab on to something to steady myself. I relax when I realize, I don't need anything to steady myself!

"...hmhmhMHMHM*gasp*AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAA" Holding my stomach, but unable to contain my excitement!

'THIS IS IT! IT'S STUFF LIKE THIS I WAS WAITING FOR!' I mentally cheer, slightly hysterical.

After entire minutes of constant laughing, I'm left gasping. Still floating midair, facing upward but arms splayed out, pretty much as close as you can get laying down while floating. Coming down from my mini joker moment, I stare up into my empty sky and relax contently for the moment.

'I can do it, I can actually do it. If I can keep growing like this I can be on the level of Superman, and maybe one day even surpass him.'

Feeling reinvigorated, I right myself until I'm feet down head up mid-air and pull up my flight skill.

**Flight: LEVEL 1: **The ability to take to the skies and stay amongst it.

**Current Top Speed: 49.7 MPH**

**100 MP Per Minute**

'Only about 50mph?! Superman can fly to space and back in minutes! I've got a lot of catching up to do...' I frown in thought, 'Still, this is only a level 1 skill…'

Eyes narrowing in resolve, I decide it's time to grind. While I can only go 50mph, I'm not gonna stop until I get the results I want. Angling myself Northward, I take off.

There's an immediate difference in feeling between leaping through a city and flying over it. Even though I'm doing this to train, I can't help but notice how amazing it feels to be in complete control of your movements.

I ended up getting distracted started swooping between buildings and alleyways, whooping as I do. With **BMB** still active, I even tensed myself up and slammed face-first into a building. I barely felt any resistance as I crashed through like a giant magic bullet. I only took 15 damage to my shielding! I don't think I've taken a single point of damage to my actual HP!

Hours upon hours go by in a blur of unintended fun as I zoom around my city of Miami, playing chicken with myself and buildings, I've only crashed 4 times unintended, and just thoroughly enjoying myself. I even forgot that I was supposed to be training, which is actually the best kind because the time just flew by. By the end of my training session, my speed has more than tripled!

**Flight: LEVEL 15: **The ability to take to the skies and stay amongst it.

**Current Top Speed: 182.3 MPH**

**85 MP Per Minute **

The only reason I thought to check the time was because I just so happened to fly passed my neighborhood.

Breaking from my fun induced trace, I pull my phone from my inventory and almost fumble it with how quickly I try to bring it up. I pale as I realise that the clock reads 8:57. And the 36 missed messages and 8 missed calls fill me with dread.

"Aw fUCK!" I couldn't keep my thoughts internal. While physically, I could absolutely annihilate her in every way...but she's my mom. Her disappointment would hurt me more than anything Superman could ever dish out.

Drooping mid air and slowly descending, I decide to just bare through the storm. Softly touching down on the roof. Exiting my **ID** I give a half-assed scan around to make sure that I'm alone, and head to the door of the stairway and through it.

Taking slow and stalling steps down to my floor, I make sure to pull out my backpack from my inventory and sling it over my back. I can only see one way to get out of trouble, and even then it might not be enough…

Continuing to think of plan after unusable plan as a way to keep my mind occupied, I go on autopilot to the apartment. It doesn't take long before I find myself standing in front of the door to the apartment.

The only way I could think of getting out of trouble is to tell mom that I have abilities.'OH! I can roll with it, and say that it's the reason I was out and early on the weekend too! This could work…but I'm not gonna even bring up the fight at Miami Beach, obviously.' Im stalling…

With a cringe, I open the door and walk inside. I immediately note that all the lights are turned off. I reach over and flip on the light switch.

The living room is completely empty.

"MOOOOOOOOM, I'M HOOOOOOOOOOME?!" I ask into the seemingly empty apartment.

Walking to my parents door, I knock and ask out "Moooom? Are you in there?". Hearing no response, I slowly open the door expecting to see her either sleeping or doing something. But I'm greeted by an empty room, It's more empty than usual cause a lot of my moms things are gone!

Beginning to panic, I make to run to my room to see if my shit is gone too, but when I pass the kitchen I see a note on the table. Feeling a strange combination of relief and dread, I read the note.

"To Jason,

You're 16 now, you should be ready for this. Your father and I have decided that this will be a test to see how well you can handle the responsibility of taking care of yourself and the apartment until I get back next month. I will be staying with your father until it's time to check up on you. Don't think that because you're alone means that you can slack off at school! And if we get a call or any message saying that your grades have slipped or that you're making trouble then we will come get you immediately! And because you decided to go radio silent on me, I've decided to take your laptop as punishment!

Love, Mom

P.S. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU SEE THIS"

The relief I feel reading the top part of the note is completely sucked away as I see her PS... might as well get this out of the way…

With a long defeated sigh, I pull out my phone and call the number I've remembered by heart. It only rings twice.

"Oh hey! Jackson, look who decided to finally check his phone!" I could hear a deep chuckle from a distance away from the phone…*sigh* she put me on speaker.

"Don't be mean Cassie, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for being out this late. Maybe it was that girl you were telling me about?" I could _hear_ the smile on his smug face. Goddamn it dad…

* * *

Regardless of the teasing, thanks to my dad my moms anger was kinda curbed. I only got moderately yelled at, my dad kept her in a good enough mood that I wasn't really punished, she already took my laptop.

After being yelled at for staying out late on a weekday, I was finally able to grasp my new freedom!

Deciding to be lazy and train at the same time, my feet don't touch the ground for the rest of the night until around 1am, when I went to sleep. I only need to sleep for 6 hours and I gotta be at school by at least 7. In the time between getting home I did everything that I normally do, from doing homework to watching TV to cooking myself some dinner, all while hovering off the ground.

I was able to create a skill that was helpful, but not what I wanted. I wanted to make a skill that lets me be invisible so that I can experience flight while outside my **ID **without grabbing too much attention. I want to feel the wind rushing in my face as I soar through clouds, there are no clouds in my world.

Thinking of ways to try and craft an invisibility spell, my first attempt was to wrap my body in a shroud of mana and squeeze it inward. It is technically a spell of hiding, but not what I need.

**Mana Constriction/Concealment: LEVEL 1: **An ancient technique used to hide the users mana as well as grow their mana capacity as well.

**Active: **

**1% of mana concealed**

**1% of mana available**

**Passive:**

**+2% Mana Capacity**

**.75% of Mana concealed**

Deciding to just say 'Fuck it' I used my **IA **to boost the level, cause there is no reason to not get this skill to its maximum. So spending half an hour of tweaking, prodding, contracting, loosening, annd just generally fucking with the skill, I eventually Maxed it out. It confuses me why I needed so much longer to Max it out when I got **Pistol Mastery** instantly. Maybe it was because I created it with **IA** active or because it was a simpler skill instead of a complex spell technique like this one?

**Mana Constriction/Concealment: LEVEL MAX: **An ancient technique used to hide the users mana as well as grow their mana capacity as well.

**Active: **

**100% of mana concealed**

**100% of mana available**

**Passive:**

**+200% Mana Capacity**

**75% of Mana concealed **

I distinctly remember choking on my own spit at seeing the absolute massive difference a single maxed skill gets me. And gawking at my new max mana and mana regen. Having felt greed, I went and started trying to max out some of the other skills I've been neglecting.

**Flight: LEVEL MAX: **The ability to take to the skies and stay amongst it.

**Current Top Speed: 1132.6 MPH**

**10 MP Per Minute **

**Surface Sticking: LEVEL MAX: **The ability to stick to the surface of physical objects, regardless of objects orientation.

**Cost = 1 MP per minute**

**Passive:**

**+50% Mana Capacity**

**+50% Mana Regen. Per minute**

**Heated Hands: LEVEL MAX: **A spell invented for blacksmiths to help with the forging. Superheats the hands to levels that melt solid metal.

**Temperature Cap: 3000 Degrees F**

**Cost: 30 MP per minute**

But after leveling up **Heated Hands**, I had to go to sleep, no matter how much I didn't want to…

'**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'**

The sound of the final bell rips me out of my thoughts.

'It's time'

Hiding my excitement, I 'calmly' make my way to the same bathroom that I went to yesterday.

At home yesterday I went through my closet trying to see if I could find anything to conceal my identity if I decided to go out. I have the leather Jacket, leather boots, gloves, and I could just wear a designated T-shirt and pants, but I need something to cover my face, I don't want to be tracked down after all.

After digging through all my junk I couldn't find shit. So after searching through my room, my parents room, and the spare room, I managed to find my uncles old motorcycle face-mask in the attic. It starts under my chin and goes up to above my nose and fits perfectly, I can't shake the feeling that it was because of the system. It currently sits in my inventory.

Sitting in class today I decided that I was gonna go out. Like, out. Out of state. On my own. Maybe I'll visit my favorite sandwich shop if I pass through Metropolis! I've been hyping myself up all day, and even with Gamer's Mind's passive, I'm a little nervous.

But it's overshadowed by the want, need, to explore the world, the real world! Not just my copy of it!

Steeling myself, I enter the restroom, empty this time, and slip into the farthest stall. After taking another second to calm myself, I enter my **ID**. Soothed by being in my world, I throw my phone and backpack in my inventory. I swap my current clothes, blue polo shirt and jeans, for my 'Super' outfit. I don't realise that it's all black and edgy until I'm wearing it all together. A t-shirt with cargo pants, leather jacket and boots, fingerless gloves, the sunglasses I got from my beach day, and my new motorcycle mask. All black.

Deciding to add some more color to the outfit later, I activate **BMB** and **Flight** and bust through the school's floors. Not even taking the time to punch my way through, I take the 15 damage to my shield and move on.

Shooting up into the air, I can tell instantly that I'm so much faster than before, it takes no time at all to fly passed Miami Beach.

Diving under the still water, I put all my faith into my untested perk, and take in a deep mouthful of water. Feeling the water flow into my throat causes a flash of panic to shine through, before I smash it down when I realise, Im perfectly fine!

Laughing underwater is a new experience, I'll tell you that much.

Flying underwater where nothing but me is alive is a little...boring. There's nothing to see or notice, the only thing I can see on the sea-floor is sand and occasionally rocks.

30 minutes go by before I feel comfortable and far enough away from where I live to exit my **ID**.

As I exit my world and re-enter the real world, I can't help but taste the difference in the water. It tastes so much more lively than the stale water of my **ID**.

Angling myself upwards, I shoot up at full speed. Bursting through the surface, I stop a few feet above and take a look around to see if anyone has taken notice. Other than the distant fishing boats littering the area, nobody is close enough to do anything about it.

Nodding to myself, I continue heading in direction of North. But as I take off, I feel a slight feeling of resistance. Confused, I accelerate and I feel myself break through something-

**BOOOOM**

The feeling of breaking through something that I couldn't see or feel until its gone freaks me out, but not enough that I panic or do something stupid. It only takes me a moment to realise what I've just done.

I just broke the sound barrier. THE SOUND BARRIER! I look to my feet, and there it is! The Mach cone! This is so cool!

It's decided, I'm not gonna go home tonight.

**AN: This is a slow chapter, it's basically a build up to the next few chapters. Shit will be going down.**

**Now onto the power scaling. I actually do have a good system put in place for the story. At his current strength, Jason isn't even a match for superboy. The only reason he so brutally beat down King Shark was because he caught him by surprise as well as the fact that he was whittled down by Aquaman already. Not to mention, King Shark is at his strongest while in water, thats where he excels.**

**Essentially Jason has been lucky and unknowingly slipped through before some shit-storms could touch him.**

**If you think he's growing too fast, think for a moment, he's in the world of DC. That's all I gotta say.**

**Not super happy with how this chapter turned out, actually rewrote it twice, but again it's just the lead up to the future chapters. He's finally leaving his pond and heading toward the ocean.**

**Tell me what you guys think, tell me where I need to improve, and don't be scared to give me ideas or speak your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Young Play Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't try and take my money.

**Chapter 7**

'Oh god, what's happening now?! I only swung by Metropolis to get a sandwich!'

In the distance I could see the shining beacon of the future in the distance. The buildings looking as close to sparkling as a concrete building can be, the golden globe of the daily planet shines brilliantly in the sunlight. It was probably my favorite place that we moved to. It truly is the city of tomorrow!...But the normal aura of perfection that the city radiates is slowly being choked by the growing smoke trails, not only in volume but in the number of trails. Distant explosions are visible from where I am, miles outside and above the city.

'Yeesh, lotta bullshit going on over there. Best let Superman deal with all this. I guess I'll settle for a New York sandwich instead...' Deciding that I could come visit a few days after Superman deals with this crap. I'm prepared to shoot around the city 'Better make sure to give it a wide berth.` But I'm interrupted by a ping that gives me a bad feeling.

'No. You better not.'

**NEW EVENT QUEST!**

"**A Bizarre Situation"**

**The failed clone of Superman, Bizzaro, has returned and is now on a rampage in Metropolis! Keep his attention focused on you until Superman arrives. 15 minutes.**

**Rewards: 1,000,000XP, Skill, ?**

**Failure: Death of Millions, Destruction of Metropolis, Death**

'Death of...millions?' Feeling fades from my body, leaving me completely numb for a moment. It slowly comes back, probably thanks to Gamer's Mind, but in that moment I can't help but feel something...SOMETHING HEAVY settle deep in the pit of my stomach.

'What...what is this bullshit? Why is it all on me to do something?! Why do I need to put my ass on the line?! HUH?! WHY IS THIS ON ME?! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DEAL WITH SOMEONE ON SUPERMAN'S LEVEL!' I can feel myself shaking and hyperventilating, is this what a panic attack feels like?

Fists clenching and unclenching, I'm torn from leaving and running in to help. I know myself well enough that if I leave and see the news that Metropolis was destroyed, it would haunt me until my deathbed. I didn't do my part on a group project and THAT keeps me up at night sometimes to this day! I didn't even like my groupmates!

But I'm not a fucking hero either! I don't feel the need to go out and do good and help people! The only reason I helped Aquaman was because I could see the odds stacked against him, and my guilt wouldn't ever let me forget about it! I'm not about this Superhero life! I've only been super for less than a godDAMN WEEK! WHERE'S WONDER WOMAN? SHAZAM? GREEN LANTERN? FUCKING BATMAN IS NEXT DOOR, WHERE IS HE?!

**14:03**

Seeing the seconds tick by, followed by a distant flash of light that can only be an explosion, I can feel my entire body clench against my wishes. My eyes keep getting blurry, no matter how much I wipe them clear, I realised that I was tearing up.

I turn around and make my way to go back down to Florida, fuck lunch at this point! But I don't make it 5 feet before I feel myself stop, and I can't bring myself to move any further.

'Why can't I leave? Why does this fall to me?' I no longer keep my tears in. Tear tracks quickly trail down my face, I don't cry hard enough to sob, just enough to feel myself trembling. 'I'm not strong enough to deal with this shit.'

No matter how much I tell myself that I'm going to lose, or that I'll die, I can't seem to get myself going. It seems that I've already decided subconsciously what I'm going to do…

So much for not being a hero, I can't even run away from my fucking death. I can't help but let out a dull chuckle as another thought comes to me.

Feeling like a dead man walking, I limply pull my phone out of my inventory, open the messaging app and open the conversation that's between me, mom, and dad. Leaving a very ominous "I love you both so much. Sorry if I never showed it enough." Doesn't that just scream 'I'm home and safe'?

Making sure the message sends, I place my phone back where it came from and look at my timer one last time.

**12:48**

Wiping my face and hardening my expression, I look towards my most likely death, and shoot toward the explosions with **BOOM**.

"WHERE SUPERMAN?! IT ME TIME BE HERO! IT SUPERMAN TIME LOSE!" Shouts out the infamous reverse Superman. His skin is a chalky white, he wears a similar spandex suit to Superman but the colors look faded. The bright blue is faded to an almost purple-ish color, and the red fades into a near maroon. The hope-bringing 'S' is reversed into an 'Ƨ'.

Hovering 50 feet in the air with a car held over his head, he stands/floats above all he's done. Downtown Metropolis is absolutely wrecked, cars are thrown about and imbedded inside some skyscrapers. The golden globe of the Daily Planet that can be seen shining for miles is currently dented and torn in half. There's smoke and ash from collapsed buildings blotting out the sky and raining down onto the streets. It looks like absolute hell.

"BIZZARO WANT SUPERMAN HERE NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NO-" In the middle of Bazzaro's rant/tantrum he's interrupted by me drop kicking him on the back of the head at full speed with both **BMB** and **Power Strike** active. **IA **was activated before I even entered the city. A shockwave is generated from the impact and Bizzaro is launched into the ground forming a small crater. I let the car he was holding crash back to the ground, top-first.

The feeling of relief that I felt when I realized I could actually move him is quickly squashed as Bizzaro gets up and out of his crater within moments, and with no sign of being injured. He turns around and looks to me in excitement, but I could physically see his joy melt into disappointment as he looks at me.

"YOU NO SUPERMAN! WHY HIT BIZARRO?! BIZZARO HERO!" He...asks? I don't think he has an inside voice. In the middle of his questioning, I make sure to observe him and scan it as quickly as possible, I don't want my eyes off of him for long.

**Name: Bizzaro**

**Title: Wunnabe Superman**

**Species: Kryptonian (Clone)**

**LVL: ?**

Yeah that's as helpful as I thought it would be…

"Hey big guy, do you think you can stop with this bullshit or...?" I ask, making sure to deepen my voice with **Voice Mimicry**, while acting like I know what the fuck I'm doing. Keeping an eye on the timer as I do, it said to keep his focus on me, not to straight up fist fight the guy.

**11:23**

"BIZZARO WANT SUPERMAN! MORE ME BREAK METROPOLIS MORE FAST SUPERMAN COME!" I can't deny that his logic is irrefutable. "YOU HELP BIZARRO! BIZARRO PAY BACK!"

"Wa-GACK" Faster than I could see, he disappears and reappears with his fist digging into my chest. The force is so great that I'm unable to catch myself with my flight, and am forced to feel myself slam into and through building after building.

I must have blacked out for a moment, because when I can see again I find myself in a crater with Bizarro floating above me with his hands on his waist.

**-8637 Shielding**

**11:18**

My eyes bulge and I feel myself rapidly pale. That much damage in only 5 seconds?!

"HOW MAKE FEEL?!" Bizarro laughs to himself, hand still on his hips floating above me. Not coming closer but not leaving.

Letting Gamer's Mind and **IA** calm me down and let me think, I'll freak out later. Doing quick math while Bizarro continues to laugh to himself, I quickly work out how much extra MP I would need to fight back/stall for a makeshift plan. Flowing mana into **Iron Hide**, I layer the skill 34 times for a cost of 6120 mana, leaving me with 1317.25.

**Shielding: 8213**

While not enough to fully negate whatever the fuck he just did to me if he does it again, its enough of a safety net to ease me a bit. And with my MP regen rate so high, I have a few ideas of what I could possibly do.

**4590.6 MP per minute**

**76.51 MP per second**

All this calculating and action takes place in moments.

**11:16**

Finally done laughing to himself at me, he refocuses on me. "WHY STILL IN HOLE?! BIZARRO NO SEE HURT! TRY TO TRICKING BIZARRO?!"

Instead of getting up and walking out, I float up and out of the crater heading upwards. Rising up until I'm eye level with him but at least 20 feet away. This distance is nothing to Bizarro, which makes me internally freak out but I make sure to not show it. I'm using my acting skill to its max.

"You said you're name was Bizarro right?! And that you want to be a hero?! I don't know about you, but I don't see Superman or any of the other heroes destroying cities for no reason!" As I say this, Bizarro visibly recoils. His mouth drops open and looks not only shocked but offended. I feel a chill run down my spine at seeing his reaction. 'Oh fuck, what did I do?!'

"YOU-YOU NOT KNOW BIZARRO! ME AM HERO! ME SUPPOSED BE SUPERMAN! YOU NOT NICE! BIZARRO END YOU!" Wasting no time, his eyes glow blue and he shoots the infamous Freeze-Vision at me.

Because I was watching him I was more prepared for this attack. The moment his eyes take on the slightest bit of blue tint I slip into an **ID**. Not taking any time to think or allow myself to think I fly forward a couple blocks in moments and ready a fireball. But once I form it, I crush it down to its smallest possible stable form with mana of 3 fireballs. Now it's small enough to be a bullet.

Ignoring the ping, I exit my **ID** facing the direction that I entered my **ID** I see a building covered in ice and Bizarro angrily looking where I was once floating. His back is to me, so I launch the crushed fireball at him, making sure to add a pulse of mana to shoot it faster forwards.

"-RE GO! MAKE FUN BIZARRO AND STA-**BOOOM**." The fireball slams into his back and releases a massive explosion on impact. Smoke obscures my view for a moment before I decide 'Fuck it' and launch 4 more of those concentrated fireballs directly into the smoke cloud and dissapear into another **ID**. Not even checking to see if I got him or not, this isn't the time to be cocky.

**10:32**

Flying onto the roof of a building I exit my **ID **and aim to the spot that I just left. But he isn't there anymore. Looking toward where the first fireball smashed into his back only to see the smoke cloud dissipated and Bizarro nowhere in sight. Looking around the streets for any sign or him, I begin to panic and take a step back, only to walk into a solid wall. Only...there was no wall on this roof when I landed on here.

I jump forward and spin around to try and get him in eyesight, I don't make it halfway before I feel something strike my back HARD. The world blurs for a moment before I feel myself crash and sink into something solid face-first. Hearing screams, I jerk my head upwards and out of the new crater I find myself in.

Taking half a moment to scan my surroundings, I see that I've been knocked into one of the office buildings a block away from downtown Metropolis. Chairs are upturned and stalls blown out and away from me. Potted plants and trash cans are smashed and their insides are littered throughout. I must have blown through some wiring because I'm seeing some sparks here and then as well as the near complete darkness.

**-6485 Shielding**

'Dammit.' Pulling myself up to my knees, I freeze and turn when I hear some sniffling followed by a *SHUSH*. When I find what made the noise I hear gasps, heavier sniffling, and even light sobbing. I can see people hiding underneath some of the upright tables and even the now upturned furniture. Most are wearing office clothes, but I can spot regular civilians wearing t-shirts and jeans, but they are all trying their best to keep themselves as small as possible.

What grabs my attention over all the others are the children scattered about. I can see them all sobbing into the arms of adults, I can see the adult trying to comfort them as well as trying to use their own bodies to shield them from me.

Despite just getting my ass thrown through a building, I feel a deep burning set in my stomach at Bizarro for making shit like this happen.

**10:09**

Dislodging myself from the crater, I open my status and put all my saved up points into DEX. As I am now, I can't even see Bizarro move when he uses his super speed. I need to even the playing field if I'm gonna survive, his hits are enough to kill me if I didn't have my shielding.

**Name: Jason Malroy**

**Species: Human**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 2700/7200**

**HP: 864/864**

**MP: ****3259.73****/****7437.25**

**STR: 11 [12.2]**

**DEX: 71 [82.8]**

**VIT: 24 [26.4]**

**INT: 65 [149.5]**

**WIS: 73 [237.4]**

**LUK: 23**

**SP: 0**

Hopefully this will give me enough of a buffer that I can react before he's able to hit me. And to be sure, I cast **Iron Hide **10 more times at the cost of 1800 MP, even though it won't be enough for much.

**Shielding: 3728**

**10:06**

'God, why has it only been FIVE MINUTES?!' With a final look at all the cowering people who shy under my gaze, I launch myself out of the hole that my body made. If I leave in my **ID** Bizarro will probably come smashing through here and kill all these people, so I need to obviously leave the building and drag his attention away. I have no idea why he wasn't come in here looking for me yet.

After exiting the building, I stop over the street and quickly take in my surroundings. There is no sign of Bizarro anywhere. Taking a look at the timer reminds me that, yes, I'm still in the middle of this suicidal mission.

**9:58**

Taking a nervous breath, I take off full speed straight up creating the increasingly familiar **BOOM** as I do. Looking down at the rapidly shrinking city, I see something **BLUR** from an alleyway up to me in moments. Thanks to my heightened DEX, I'm able to slip into an **ID** right as the blur is less than a foot away. Timing when Bizarro would pass me by I spin around and exit my **ID **to see his confused face turn to me.

"HOW DO THAT! BIZARRO FASTER! HOW NOT BE HIT?!" Now face to face with a man equal to Superman in power up above the city, with no cover in completely open sky, I decide it's time to try and stall.

**9:51**

"Bizarro! You really want to be a hero?!"

"BIZARRO AM HERO! BIZARRO BEAT SUPERMAN FOR PROVE!"

"What makes you think you can beat him this time?"

"BIZARRO BEAT LAST TIME! LOIS MAKE BIZARRO...LOis...Lois…" It startles me when Bizarro starts talking low enough that I could barely hear him. He's almost whispering to himself about this Lois. The name rings a bell, but I'm a little distracted to deal with Bizarro's potential love life.

"What did Lois say, Bizarro?" If simply saying her name was enough to calm her, maybe if she's the topic, he'll chill the fuck out.

"Lois say Bizarro hero. She believe Bizarro…" He sounds extremely subdued saying this, she must be his girlfriend or something, but something must have happened for him to talk about her like this...

If that's right, and she's his girl, then I'm kind of surprised he got someone, considering who he is and how he acts.

"What would Lois say if she saw you destroying the city? What would she say if she saw you hurting people like this?" Man am I bullshitting, hopefully this won't set him off.

The way his face scrunches up and he shies inward makes him look like a child who's about to be scolded by his mother. It's crazy to think that this guy was just pushing my shit in and knocking me through buildings.

**9:19**

Okay, fighting takes fractions of seconds to react and take action. Talking makes the time go by like crazy!

"What would she say, Bizarro?"

His bottom lip trembles for a moment and I can't help but think he's about to cry, but he before any sign of tears make their appearance, he catches himself and his face hardens with resolve. He lifts one hand up and clenches it into a fist, I'm a little caught off guard when the act of clenching his fist makes a shockwave, before speaking. "Lois believe Bizarro. So Bizarro BELIEVE BIZARRO! BIZARRO BEAT SUPERMAN! BIZARRO BE HERO! BIZARRO...Bizarro be Lois hero."

**8:54**

"Why not be a hero along with Superman? Why do you need to beat him to be a hero?" Cmon, cmon, keep talking.

**6968.45/7437.25 MP**

**-4140 MP**

**+4600 Shielding**

**Shielding: 6328**

"BIZARRO AM SUPPOSED BE SUPERMAN! CAN BE ONE SUPERMAN! BIZARRO BEAT SUPERMAN, BIZARRO BE SUPERMAN!" Shit, he's getting worked up again, stick to Lois talk!

**8:39**

"What would-" "NO TALK! BIZARRO NEED BEAT SUPERMAN! STOP STAND ON BIZARRO WAY! FIGHT ALWAYS CALL SUPERMAN! NO WORDS MORE! IT TIME FIGHT!"

The moment he cut me off, I knew the time for talking was over. His following rant only solidified that belief. So preparing a super fireball in both hands, I stare directly into his narrowed eyes.

This really isn't how I planned today to go.

An imaginary bell sang and we both set off. He lunged towards me, but not at super speed, and I launched one of my fireballs at his face. He lifted an arm and blocked it, but the smoke from the explosion took my sight of him.

Not wanting to be in the same spot, I dive backwards toward the ground while facing towards the smoke cloud and launch the second ball I had readied. Making sure to form another 2 to take their place.

Right before the fireball makes contact with the smoke, its distorted by a blur shooting out and curving around and the fireball and toward me. I'm barely able to enter my **ID** in time to avoid being rammed into. Immediately changing direction, I fly full speed to the side and exit my **ID** shooting one of the fireballs at the spot I was just at, and the second one directly behind me. I see the one in front of me hit nothing but air. But I can _hear_ the second one explode onto him.

Entering my ** ID **again instantly, I fly forwards and turn to face where I just was and exit. I wasn't expecting what I saw, however.

I could see Bizarro with both hands directly holding onto his crotch. He's somehow trembling in midair, and he's sagging and wincing in obvious pain.

"WH-WHY HIT BI-BIZARRO HERE?!" He actually stuttered.

**7:44**

I can't help but wince at seeing another dude hit in the groin, especially by an explosive fireball. But I brush it off when I realise that he could still kick my ass, and probably will now.

While he's distracted, I take the 2 currently formed fireballs and combine them by cupping my hands together. I pour a ridiculous amount of my mana, around 2k , while continually crushing and compacting it into a small quarter sized point. Deciding I can't waste anymore time, I ignore the *PING* and launch the brightly shining ball straight towards Bizarro's face.

**7:41**

The second it impacted his face, it flashed a blinding flash of light that I would have covered my eyes for, but it was gone so quickly that I never got the chance.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The shockwave completely overpowered my flight and sent me flying back, I had to cover my face because smoke, fire, and ash were quickly making their way into my mouth and eyes. I'm unable to right myself as I'm forced to streak across the sky.

**-500 Shielding**

What feels like minutes go by just trying to endure the blowback before I'm able to catch myself. Finally feeling free of the smoke and ash I open my eyes and see the results. I feel myself choke on my own spit as I see the absolutely MASSIVE plume of smoke, the shape is eerily similar to a mushroom cloud. I can see a trail of smoke from where I was spit out of the cloud to where I currently am. I don't see Bizarro anywhere, but I know well enough that that wasn't enough to even knock him down.

I'm proved correct as he slowly floats forward, no sign of injury besides the slight scuffing on his face, for from the smoke than from damage. What I notice is that he's looking at me differently though. His eyes are narrowed and he's staring at me more intently then I thought was possible for him.

"You different fighting. No like Superman. More...hiding." Seeing him suddenly change the way he's acting sets alarm bells off in my head. Did I piss him off?! SHIT!

"I'm not Superman."

"Bizarro know! Bizarro wants know why Superman LATE! BIG BOOM! NO HERE!"

**6:57**

What in the holy hell are you doing to make you this late when your own goddamn city is in trouble! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SUPERMAN?!

"He'll be here soon, Bizarro. All you gotta do is wait!" I probably coulda done this from the beginning and had him sit down to count the fucking minutes!

"WHAT?! HOW KNOW?! BIZARRO NO SEE!"

"I can see him, he's on his way I swear." I say while taking another glance at the timer.

**6:46**

"YOU LIKE SUPERMAN!" He suddenly shouts in rage, like I've been lying to him his whole life. He blurs forward faster than before and catches me off guard. I have no time to react as I'm suddenly engulfed in a super-powered bear hug.

"AAHHHH-ARGH" I can feel him slowly squeezing instead of going full strength right off the bat. I think to have really pissed him off cause it feels like he wants me to suffer!

"ONLY ONE LIKE SUPERMAN! IT BIZARRO! BIZARRO ONLY AM SUPERMAN!" Quickly followed by him tightening his grip more.

No matter how hard I struggled, or how many times I headbutt him with a **Power Strike** it did absolutely nothing, it barely even tilted his head to the side! He won't even break eye contact when I hit him! He's literally been playing with me this whole time!

"ONLY ME AM LIKE SUPERMAN!"

Hearing him repeat himself over and over as well as my frustration about being in this situation pisses me off. I decide to be more than a little spiteful, and activate my** Heated Hands**. Feeling the way the heat magic behaved with **IA**, I guided it directly to my eyes to give a fat middle finger to this big blubbering asshole.

**-3067 Shielding**

"Y-you're the o-only one like Su-Superm-man? FUCK YOU!" As the mana pools in my eyes, I see my vision tinted in red before pushing it outward into as straight a line as I could make it...directly into Bizarros own widening eyes.

He lets me go immediately as my 'Heat Vision' digs into his completely exposed eyeballs. He recoils back violently and covers his steaming eyes with a yell. "AHHHHHGHHHHH" Leaving himself completely open.

Tossing my melted glasses to the side, I decide to throw caution to the wind, I **BOOM **forward and punt him directly in his exposed groin with a **Power Strike**. Hearing him grunt, I slam both fists directly onto his forehead as hard as I can with a double hammerfist **Power Strike**. Surprisingly, he's actually affected by my blow and is sent booming down towards the ground. Taking no chances, I activate my new 'heat vision' and blast him downwards to the ground while rapidly flying down after him. I don't stop until I see him impact the street with an explosion of concrete and asphalt. Cars are launched out of their parked positions, some landing sideways or upside down. Civilians who were trying to hide in the area are taken off their feet and sent tumbling away from the new crater. The area rapidly being fled by the screaming and panicking masses. Thankfully no one was underneath him.

Reaching the ground moments later, I slam into his back with both feet first in a gravity enhanced double **Power Strike**, causing the crater to widen and deepen. But I don't stop. I start wailing on his back, neck, and head nonstop, making sure to keep **Heated Hands** active throughout as well as spamming **Power Strike** with each punch. A shockwave follows every collision made. I quickly lose count of how much time is going by and how many times I've punched this assholes face into the ground.

I'm so distracted that I almost missed Bizarro retaliating. It's only thanks to **IA **and my newly enhanced DEX that I notice his muscles tense and jump off his back before he could backhand me. With nothing keeping him down, he quickly makes his way to his feet, with not even a stumble to show for the work I just put it, I was watching closely with **IA**.

**3:06**

I think the blow to his nuts are the only thing I've seen stun him, for obvious reasons.

He turns to me and floats the rest of the way out of the crater. He's watching me with those oddly perceptive eyes again. I can see it, with every twitch I make, he catches it. He's studying me. What happened to the guy who only punches and screams about Superman?!

**6820.4****/****7437.25 MP**

**-5400 MP**

**+6000 Shielding**

**Shielding: 8761**

Taking initiative, I take off full speed straight up to hopefully keep collateral damage down. But a hand grabs my face faster than I could see, and I feel my flight be overpowered as well as my back being slammed through what I can only assume are buildings.

Grabbing the arm that's holding me, I activate **Heated Hands** and try to use my full strength to pry it off, but it won't _BUDGE_.

**-1200 Shielding**

I can feel my back being used as a plow to carve through stone and concrete regardless of how much I struggle in his grasp. I feel the hand disappear from my face for just a moment, but enough for me to see Bizarro winding up for a massive hammerfist.

Thanks to all that is holy, I am able to slip into my **ID** when his fist is literally inches from smashing into my chest. I'm able to catch myself with flight before I smash into a final building, he threw me before he was going to hammerfist me and the momentum carried. Letting out a breath, I fly upwards onto another buildings roof. The only thing I hate about **ID** is that I'm completely blind when I get out!

**2:46**

C'mon! Only 2 and a half minutes! C'MON MAN!

Exiting my **ID** I look around wildly. This is so annoying! The moment he catches me, I have no way of escaping unless he gives me an opening!

Seeing something bright flash towards me, I fly up and dodge on instinct and turn to where the attack, fire now that I look at it, came from. Only seeing the ass end of a blur on the building where the fire is coming from.

Continuing my ascending, I need to get away from all the cover, cause he's using it way better than I am! This doesn't even feel like a fight!

My eyes widen and I tilt my head to the left just as a bright blue beam of his Ice Vision flies right by head. I can't help the sweat that starts to collect on my brow.

**2:37**

He's not fighting seriously, but he's more serious than when this started.

Seeing another flash of blue, I tilt my body to the left in order to dodge. Another blue laser follows from a different alleyway. More quickly follow and I'm forced to play midair twister as Bizarro blurs around buildings and alleyways to shoot me from different angles. I swear I can hear him laughing from where I've stopped ascending.

I'm quickly being overwhelmed by the increasing volley being sent my way, I can feel the tips of my hair weighed down by ice from being clipped by a beam. After being grazed on my shoulder and having it encased in ice, I decide to enter my **ID** before I can no longer dodge.

Back in my world I reach over and smash the ice that covered my shoulder and stop to think for a moment. I need something! I can't even touch this guy! If I make it out of this, I'm gonna work nonstop on my speed. If I could see him, then I can dodge for however long I'd need to.

**1:56**

Exiting my **ID**, it would probably not be a good idea to leave him unattended for too long, I play another round of Hide n' Seek. No longer trusting just my eyes to find where he is, I intensely focus on anything, every little creek and moving shadow grabs my attention before I move on. Still floating in the same position from when I was being laser beamed. He actually leaves me to stew in uncertainty for a painfully long time.

**1:23**

Slowly growing more and more paranoid, I begin to frantically look at everything on the ground with sweat pooling as the timer ticks down.

I hear a slight muffled noise from directly behind me that makes me recoil violently forward. Quickly flying forward and twisting around to see what's behind me, I'm greeted with an amused looking bizarro who immediately breaks down and starts laughing directly at my face.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hearing him laugh at me gets me a little upset, hearing him stop laughing only to start laughing again makes me blush in anger and embarrassment.

Cooling myself off and calming down I just stare at him as he continues laughing.

"BIZ-BIZARRO SCARE YOU!" Followed by another round of raucous laughter. I could feel the anger in my chest as he continues laughing directly at me. He doesn't even see me as a threat.

**0:37**

Instead of responding, I look at his face and start smiling. He can't see my face so he continues laughing to himself.

I don't bother interrupting him, all the time he wastes is me getting a little closer to going home and getting the fuck asleep.

**0:11**

His chuckles peter out and he's left looking at me with a smile on his face. "YOU FUNNY! BIZARRO NOT KILL YOU!" But as he says this, he cracks his knuckles and twists his neck to the side to pop it. "BUT YOU HIT BIZARRO! SO BIZARRO HIT YOU!"

He looks like he's about to speed forward, but before he does I just raise my right hand toward him in a 'Hold on' gesture. Seeing this, he tilts his head to the side and doesn't make a move forward.

**0:02**

"Guess who's finally here, Bizarro." The act of saying this fills me with both relief and confidence that the big guy himself is almost here.

"WHAT YO-GAAaahh" In the middle of his sentence something faster than I could follow strikes him on the back and sends him to the ground in an instant, he didn't even have enough time to finish yelling as he was already in a new crater.

**0:00**

"Are you alright?" Hearing the voice, I look up and away from Bizarro's distant body on the floor directly into the concerned eyes of the Man of Steel. His air of utter confidence and safety eases me into finally relaxing a bit. I'm embarrassed to say that my eyes teared up on their own accord, not enough to fall, but enough to be noticeable. I'm unable to say anything, and instead simply nod.

Of course, Superman saw it immediately and lets out a little smile. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here, son. Thank you for keeping him busy until I could make it. Why don't you go on home and relax, you've earned it."

The weight that settled in my stomach at seeing the quest is finally lifted from me as Superman takes it with no strain. Finding that my voice is still being kept from me, I give another nod.

Wiping my eyes, I drift back and away from him slowly as he Looks down toward Bizarro. Before I could turn away and finally leave, Superman startles me with a statement. "Don't worry young man, we can have a conversation later. Sooner than later if you keep getting in situations like this!" He lets out a mighty chuckle and zooms down to meet Bizarro, who had just launched himself up towards Superman, head on.

After their first collision, they begin to move too fast for me to even watch them. Looks like Bizarro really was playing with me…

Deciding that I'm finally done, I turn back home and **BOOM** back to Florida.

Maybe I'm not ready to go out and join the monsters of the world yet…

**AN: Sorry about this chapter taking longer to get out than normal. When I first started writing this chapter I just couldn't stop, like it would flow into words easily. But then I got dragged away from writing by a big family get-together. So I've spent the next days either drunk, or getting drunk with no time or thought to writing. When everything settled down, I just kinda lost my muse for a moment, like no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find out how to continue the chapter. BUT HEY, I've been feeling back to normal-ish this morning. So sorry if it doesn't feel as solid as usual.**

**Anyways, this chapter is just showing Jason that he is nowhere near as strong as he thought he was. He basically got slapped in the face by reality.**

**He is NOWHERE near Bizarro/Superman strength yet, Bizarro was just curious about who this new guy is and decided to test him.**

**The heat vision was made out of spite and to get under Bizarros skin.**

**Tell me what y'all think about the chapter, what to work on, and ideas. I love getting feedback n shit.**

**Chapters MIGHT get out quicker now that the little Bizarro episode is over with and I can move onto fresher ideas.**

**We'll get to the rewards next chapter!**


	8. My Bad

**My Bad**

**Alright, so a couple things. I didn't mean to not give any word on what was happening for so long. The whole break was supposed to be like 2 weeks MAX. I honestly forgot that I was even writing this until I was going over my emails and found some messages from yall.**

**Now for the story, I'm not gonna abandon it and stop forever, but from this moment it's not gonna be worked on for a bit. I just can't bring up the will to write it rn, I think it's writers block. I'm probably going to rewrite it in the future if I'm being honest, I cringe reading my own work as it was.**

**Also, I've developed a new respect for people who write gamer fanfictions because DAMN, I have like 6 spreadsheets for this story RN, And I haven't even done much! But maybe that's just me being too thorough.**

**Maybe I'll write some other stories to get back into it later, but for now I gotta focus on work, sorry again for such a long wait for nothing, my bad.**


End file.
